Order of the Fang
by lady pearl2005
Summary: AU. Two demon clans fight to keep their love and homes safe from danger. Sasuke and Sakura; Naruto and Hinata First fanfic please read and review
1. Prologue

1The Order of the Fang

by lady pearl2005

Prologue: Demons and humans co-exist with each but not in peace. For over 200 years, demons, half-demons and humans have tried to keep the peace with each other but have failed resulting in massive bloodshed and violence. To help maintain order within the many clans, the Order of the Fang was founded and swore to keep demons from causing trouble or attempting to over-through the elders. The "Order itself was made up of many noble and royal demon clans, but it was the fox clan and the wolf clans that were the most powerful. Both coming from royal bloodlines made them extremely popular, but these two clans are about to discover that there is more to the order and world than meets the eye, especially when they meet two girls who's past is a mystery even to the girls themselves. Will our heroes be able to keep their homes safe and the ones who have captured their hearts from the impending doom or will it be too late?


	2. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1

On a peaceful night in the city it would appear everything is normal and serene. You couldn't tell that demons were living amongst humans in this modern day. But that's not where our story begins. Our story begins with two handsome young boys in their late teens (AN. around 18 to 19 years old) chasing a Komodo Dragon demon from the roof tops of every sky scrapper in the city. These two boys are Sasuke Uchia and Naruto Uzemakai. Both are members of the Order of the Fang; an organization formed to help maintain order and balance in the modern lives of humans, demons and half-demons. Both boys are very powerful and dangerous which is no surprise considering both boys are demons. Yes Sasuke and Naruto are both demons of royal birth and have a very proud heritage to uphold. Sasuke comes from a long line of wolf demons. His grandfather was one of the founders of the Order of the Fang, who was often called "the Wolf of Mibu" and was well known for his fierce and ruthless fighting and it was this very trait that was past down to his descendants and Sasuke was just as deadly as his grandfather. Now Naruto came from a long ling of fox demons and its been said that their has never been anyone more conniving and clever as Naruto than his grandfather, Kyubi of the Fox demon clan. Now back to the story......

"Naruto how did we get stuck chasing this vermin in the first place, isn't this a job for Kiba and the rest of his dogs? I mean we've been chasing this guy since 12:00pm and I would like to go home sometime this year." Sasuke said to Naruto while trying to capture the demon who's been stealing information from the Elders and the council.

"Look I know but your old man and mine want us to capture this guy and bring him back. Once we do that, we can have our fun and when I mean fun I mean we get to break this creeps legs so he doesn't steal from the Elders ever again." Naruto had his famous fox like grin on his face just thinking of the torture he was going to give this creep.

"Well lets hurry and catch this guy first before we lose him and fast!" with that said Naruto and Sasuke speed up to try and catch the guy.

Both boys continue to follow they prey, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they stopped him on the top of an abandon building.

"Crap dead end. The master won't like this if I don't get this information to him soon. Now what do I do?" "How about you say your prayers you scum of a demon" The Komodo dragon demon turned his head to see two very pissed off demons. Now this particular demon wasn't as dumb as he appeared. No he knew that crimes against the Elders and the council were punishable by death if the council choose but death would be a sweet release than what he was about to endure. He like many other demons who have tried to go against the Order were put through torture unlike you've never experienced by the hands of the Uchia and Uzemakai demon clan. Sasuke and Naruto were well known in the realm of demons as masters of torture and have been known to slowly torture their victims to the brink of insanity and then and only then would they be probably be granted deaths sweet release from the pain these two have caused. This demon was sure he would die tonight by their hands.

"Now that we have finally found you, I'm only going to ask you this once and believe me not giving us the right answers will result in us killing you right here and now regardless of the orders we have to take you back to the council for punishment. Now who do you work for and why did you steal that information, its practically worthless to low-class demons like you so why are you stupid enough to risk your life just to steal it and keep in mind my friend and I have very little patience for vermin and idiots like you, so talk quickly before I need to show you what your organs look like up close", to prove his point Sasuke began to flash the famous Sharigan of the Uchia clan while Naruto's eyes began to change blood red like his fathers and grandfathers did when ever they were mad or frustrated.

"Look my name is Wong and I was sent here by my master to simply gather information and return it to him that's all he told me to do, I-I-I don't know anything else, you have to believe me" Wong trying to stall his inevitable death by the hands of these very pissed off demons.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you say we take this guy back so we can get straight to the torture, I'm getting really sick of his groveling" Naruto leaning on the door leading to the building down below them.

"Fine but to make sure he doesn't give us any trouble on the way.." Sasuke then uses a genjustsu that knock their victim out cold. "That should keep him quiet until we get him back to the Elders, now let's get going before the cops show up. The last thing I want to deal with right now the police giving us grief about this and that. Dad nearly skinned me alive after the incident at the country club with Kiba and his gang. Do you know how long it took him to get over that, I swear dad would have killed me if mom didn't stop him." Sasuke proceeded to lift the body of their victim and drag him back to Fang HQ.

"You think you had it bad, try explaining to your dad why you had shrimp and pork chops stuck in your pants from the buffet table and potato salad in your hair then you can complain. I've never seen my granddad laugh so hard in my life and I've never seen my mom take soooooo many pictures in one day. But lets go already I want to go home so I can sleep in tomorrow."

"Alright dobe, lets go." Sasuke and Naruto proceeded to Fang HQ where they dropped off their victim for torture the next day then proceed home. Which wasn't far for either one cause they stayed in the same house.

As they were getting close to their block, both boys caught on to a strange scent.

"Hey Naruto you smell that? It smells a lot like..."

"Blood, and lots of it in that direction come on we better find out what's going on and fast before the whole neighbor hood goes crazy. You know what happened last time when the bat demons had a whiff of blood, they went crazy and nearly killed everyone within a 5 mile radius!!! LET'S GO!!!" Both boys sprint off into the direction of the scent. As they get closer the smell of blood gets stronger until they spot several hyena demons cornering two girls who look like they were battered and beaten within an inch of their lives and barely holding on. Sasuke noticed that one of the girls was holding the side of her arm where he noticed a gash. But that's not what caught his eye. No, it was this girls green eyes and unusual pink hair,(he also noticed that part of her clothes were shredded and giving him and everyone a good view of her *ahem* assets) he couldn't take his eyes off her, same with Naruto but he was trying his best not to lose his cool at the idiots that knocked out what he described as an angel. The other girl was pale with straight black hair that looked like it would shine in the moonlight was now covered in her blood as well as her friends. It also looked like she was in need of medical attention and fast. Both boys could stand the sight of seeing these girls so helpless and afraid, the one thing that was known throughout the demon clans was this, the Uchia and Uzemakai valued their women and treasured them like mother treasures her child and were raised never to attack a woman or hurt her but to respect and honor her. The fact that these demons had no honor what so ever made each of their bloods boil.

"So you fool hyena's have finally fallen to your bloodlust and are going after human girls now, very stupid thing to do especially since our house is only a block away. We won't give you guys the usually beating but give you a quick and painless death for this. Crimes against women for us are a quick death, ready Naruto?"

"I thought you'd never ask!! ARGHHHHH!!!!!" Both boys then proceed to put an end to the hyena demons and their lust for blood. As Sasuke and Naruto finished off the last of the hyena demons they turned to see that the girls were getting worse and rushed to them quickly, but too quick for the pink haired girls liking.

"N-n-no stay away p-p-please, just leave us...." the pink haired girl past out before she could finish her sentence and into the arms of Sasuke, while Naruto began to gently pick up his pale skinned beauty.

"Let's go both of them need medical attention fast", then both boys proceeded to sprint the rest of the way back home, but not without surprising both of their mothers first when they practically ran through the front door.

_In the Uchia/Uzemakai manor_

"Now girls don't worry the boys are fine, you both know that pulling late nights is apart of being in the Order of the Fang, so why are you both so worried?" Minato asked his wife of 19 years who was worried sick about her baby boy out there.

"I agree with Minato the boys are fine, they'll be home any minute and then you can smoother them with motherly love until they turn blue," Fugaku (AN/ forgot what Sasuke's fathers name is and how its spelled) said while trying to get his wife to stop pacing back and forth in the den before she put a hole in the floor.

"Oh how can you two just sit there and read our boys are not back yet and its past their curfew shouldn't we send the guards out to look for them I mean..." But Mikato Uchia never got a chance to finish when to front door of the mansion was slammed opened and said boys rushed past their parents to the infirmary wing of the house.

"Wow slow down you two. What's the.....rush?" Minato was at a lose for words when he spotted the girls in his sons arms. The same was for the Uchia he too was shocked to find a girl in his sons arms.

"SASUKE WOLFBANE UCHIA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!! What has happened to this girl!!" Sasuke's father only used his full name only when he was mad, and now was not the time to say a smart-ass remark he had to get the girls medical attention and fast.

"Dad look we'll both explain everything later but right now they need help, come on Naruto!" Both boys and their parents then proceed to the infirmary wing of the house and got the girls the help they needed just in time.

"Now then both girls are doing just fine, five minutes more and we would have lost them. But there's something weird about their blood that's has me and the nurses baffled." Dr. Mizu told the worried boys and parents.

"Doc what do you mean baffled, their just normal human girls aren't they," Minato now growing more concerned for these girls as well as everyone else.

"Well sire the thing is this we were able to track their hospital records and it says that their human but the blood sample we took says other wise. June my head nurse has told me that both girls are half-demons. The girl that Sasuke-san brought in is called Sakura Haruno. And the girl that Naruto-san brought in is named Hinata Hyuga. Both girls appear to have had their demon sides sealed away. But had that fight continued the way it did their demonic powers would have taken over and killed everyone in sight. Now they are both stable at the moment and they should be up in the morning. Both of them will be confused and frightened so please go easy on them and break the news about the half-demon thing to them gently, my lords and ladies have a pleasant evening," with that the doctor left the surprised and relieved families.

"Oh those poor girls they must have been so frightened." Kushina said from behind her husband next to her son who looked just as confused as he was.

"I don't know, but we'll find out when they wake up in the morning alright, boys do you think you can keep an eye on them to make sure their alright since you both can't seem to keep your eyes off either one of them boys" Minato said with a sly smirk and proceeded with his wife to their room. The Uchia parents followed suit and left both boys with a shocked expression and their best version of a tomato.

"GOOD-NIGHT GUYS!!!!" both Naruto and Sasuke said before proceeding into the infirmary wing of the family mansion to watch over the girls. Both are unaware of the danger theses to girls are in and how much they need each other.

*_Well that's chapter one for now I'll be updating more chapters soon and I promise they won't be short like my summary.*_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two (order of the fang)

_*Small recap: Sasuke and Naruto are returning home when they smell blood coming from a alley one block away from their house by two girls who were in need of help from hyena demons that want their blood. Sasuke and Naruto save both girls and take them to their house for medical attention. Once in the infirmary wing of their house, both the boys and their parents find out who the girls are and what they really are: half-demons. But the shocking comes when the doctor tells them that their demon sides have been sealed away, but he doesn't know why. _

*_The next morning*_

A tired and very confused Sakura awakens from what she believes was the worst nightmare of her life. Her and her best friend since childhood, Hinata were on their way back to their apartment from the movies (which Sakura thought was completely lame and didn't deserve that Emmy nomination) when a bunch of demons showed up at the theater and started causing trouble. In Sakura's opinion they shouldn't have been they in the first place and decided that her and Hinata had to get away from the theater before things got ugly but that didn't happen. The demons then started to mess with both her and Hinata. All their problems probably could have been avoided if Sakura didn't knock one of those idiots out with her inhuman strength. But to Sakura everything that happened after that is nothing more than a blur to her.

"Ughhhh....where am I? Hinata are you okay? Hinata? Huh?" Sakura then looks around the room to find that her best friend is not with her. Feeling that her best friend needs her she tries to get up and look around.....but didn't get far.

"So you finally decided to wake up...huh princess?" Sakura then turns around to find a handsome boy in the door way with a tray of food and what looked like medicine. As the unknown boy approached her Sakura scooted further away from him, being the cautious girl she was knew never to trust handsome looking men after they incident with father and mother which resulted in her leaving home at a young age (AN/ I'll get into Sakura's and Hinata's past later in the story). When Sasuke was about a foot from the bed he noticed that she moved far away from him and was close to falling off the edge of the bed. To say that he wasn't surprised was no shock. After being attacked by a bunch of men, Sasuke wasn't surprised she would be cautious around strange men (who wouldn't be).

"Look you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I came to make sure you were comfortable. I hope you hungry....oh and before I forget you'll probably need these painkillers for your ribs. Our family doctor said you had a couple of bruised ribs and might need these for the pain. Here, hope you like the food. I didn't know what you would like so I brought up a little of everything hope you don't mind." Sasuke than placed the tray of fresh hot food near Sakura on the table next to her bed and Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. On the tray was breakfast fit for royalty. Fresh hot pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs, a bowl of oatmeal with honey on the side, a bowl of exotic fruits cut and sliced in a salad form, a glass of orange juice, glass of milk (surprisingly enough it was Sakura's favorite type of milk too: Strawberry), and a little glass of water which Sakura thought was for her to take the painkillers with. Sakura thought this was nothing but a good dream and if it was she didn't want to wake up anytime soon. To make sure she wasn't dreaming still Sakura tried pinching herself.

"Ouch! Okay so this isn't a dream and the food isn't a hallucination. Okay but before this gets any weirder could you please tell me where I am and where my friend is right now please, and how did I end up here?" Sakura then scooted a little closer on the bed to the deviously handsome boy.

"Well I'll tell you but first I have to talk to my father about what happened last night. Miss you do know you were fighting a losing battle against hyena demons right?" Sasuke had his trademark smirk on him as he waited for her to answer. "Yes you jerk I did happen to know that those were hyena demons I'm not that dumb and for the record they were the ones causing trouble not the other way around!" Sakura snapped back at Sasuke which took him by surprise cause no one outside his family and few close friends. Sasuke didn't know why but this girls fiery spirit intrigued him and made his demon blood boil, but in a good way. His demon blood was calling for him to make this woman submit to him and make her his forever. Sasuke had to get her to calm down before his demon blood took over and start the mating cycle.

"Look I'm sorry if I offended you, but what I meant was, no normal person could go up against that many demons at once and live to tell about it. You and your friend are lucky to be alive, no one could have survived the attack that you two took." Sasuke than pulled up a chair to the bed while Sakura began to eat her breakfast.

"Hey that's right where is my friend at please you have to take me to her. She could be-," Sakura was about to get up when Sasuke quickly but gently pushed back on the bed. "Look your friend is fine. She's in the room right next to yours and she is perfectly fine. My friend Naruto is looking out for her. And I think he's smitten with your friend too." Sasuke then went back to his chair when he noticed that she had calmed down and returned to eating her breakfast.

"By the way, I forgot to ask what your name is, mine is Sakura by the way" Sakura put on her best smile despite the numerous bandages she had on her face. Sakura was surprised again when Sasuke then gently grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips for a gently kiss on the hand. Sasuke gave Sakura his trademark smirk and said "my name is Sasuke, it's a pleasure princess."

*_Meanwhile in the next room,*_

"Um...hmm where am I?" Hinata opened her pale eyes and notice she was not in her and best friend's apartment. Hinata then noticed a vase of white lilies on her bedside table with a little stuffed animal of a fox with a "get well card" in the foxes mouth. "How did I get here, and where is Sakura?" Hinata began to panic and was about to get out of bed when the door of her room opened to reveal the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life. Naruto noticed that she was staring deeply at him and he noticed a cute blush on her cheeks. "So how do you feel angel? Did you sleep well, were you comfortable? I hope you like the flowers, my mom said that girls love to receive flowers when their not feeling well. Oh before I forget I brought you breakfast hope you like it. Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing before her. The tray that this gently yet talkative man brought before her. Hinata tray consisted of a stack of waffles with a bottle of blueberry syrup, a plate of eggs (sunny-side up) with two pieces of sausages on the side. A plate of toast with a small tray of butter, a plate with two oranges cut in half with a spoon on the side. A plate with a mixed berry strudel hot and freshly baked with a glass of fruit juice, a glass of milk and glass of water. "This-s-s-s is incredible, but this is too much. Why are you being s-s-s-so nice to me? No one b-b-but Sakura has ever been this nice to me, so why-," Hinata was cut off when Naruto put a finger gently to her lips. "You don't have to worry about it. By the way I'm Naruto, and its an honor to be in the presence of an enchanting beauty such as yourself." Naruto then took Hinata's hand and kiss her knuckles with such gentleness that Hinata thought she would die right then and there. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, I'm Hinata" Hinata blushed like crazy act such and intimate gesture. "Naruto do you know where my friends is at I need to find her and could you kindly let go of my hand please?" Naruto just shook his head no and told her-"No if I do you might disappear from me, there's something about you that makes me want to be near you, to protect you and keep you from what you fear the most. Hinata I-," Naruto began to move his face closer to Hinata's while Hinata followed suit. It was like she was under a trance when she looked into his eyes and an unknown force was pulling them closer together. Their lips were about to make contact when suddenly- "Naruto you move fast don't you now. She's not awake one day and you try to make out with her. NOW THAT'S MY BOY, HAHAHAHAH!!!!!" A loud a booming voice was heard from the door of Hinata's room and both teens barely had time to move apart before Naruto stumbled getting up and landing flat on his butt.

"GRRRRR!!!! DADDDDDD!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!!!" Naruto now glaring daggers at his father who held the Uzumakai fox grin on his face. Hinata was to say surprised and frightened. Not by the sudden intrusion by the boys father, no it was the gigantic man that was standing behind him with the same smirk. Hinata was shaking with fear until Naruto's father started to talk. "Now don't worry about the guy behind miss, this is my father and Naruto's grandfather. We both just wanted to make sure that you were feeling better, but I think that my son is taking care of that part himself." Minato then turned to his son with the same fox grin on his face and asked, "So my beloved son are you through playing doctor or should we leave so you can finish giving the girl your magical touch and -," "MOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! COULD YOU PLEASE GET DAD AND GRAMPS OUT OF HERE PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto was now the same color of as Hinata who was as red as a ripe tomato. About a minute later a beautiful woman with long red hair showed up with three more people who entered the room across from her. The red haired woman that entered Hinata's room must have been Naruto's mother. "Minato, father what are you doing now to my baby boy to get him so red this time?" Kushina Uzumakai then proceeded to drag both her husband and father-in-law back down stairs. As they left the other woman who was in the room across from her came to talk to her while her son, husband and father-in-law proceeded to the dining room. "Naruto why don't you head downstairs and talk to your parents, we all need to have a talk with you and Sasuke about what happened last night, so head down stairs okay?" She gave both Naruto and Hinata a gentle smile "Alright Auntie Mikato" Naruto turned to Hinata and said "Hey I be back after I talk to my family alright, then Sasuke and I will take you and your friend to go get some new clothes, okay see-ya later Hinata!!", and Naruto was out the door and rushing down the stair to eat his breakfast. Mikato Uchiha was about a foot out the door when she stopped and turned to Hinata and said, "Don't worry little one, you and your friend are safe here so just eat and rest and we'll talk to both of you girls later. Oh and one more thing my nephew is quite taken with you, you didn't put a spell on him that I could borrow to try on my husband do you?" Mikato gave the poor girl a sly grin that caused the poor girl to turn an even deeper shade of red than from before. A chuckle coming from the woman made Hinata turn her head in her direction, "Now don't worry I'm just teasing, but don't worry, my nephew is the most caring boy I have ever meet well next to my son. So don't worry just rest." And with that she was gone and Hinata was left all alone in her room until she noticed Sakura with a tray of food coming to eat with her. Both girls were happy to see each other and decided to eat together until both families told them what happened to them and how they ended up here. Meanwhile down stairs the boys were in for another surprise that they might not like.

*_Well that's chapter two...hope you like this one. Chapter three is on the way sooner than you think. ^_^*_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (order of the fang)

_*Small recap: Both Hinata and Sakura awaken in what they believe is nothing short of a nightmare. Both are confused as to why they are in the home of Sasuke and Naruto. The girls are wary to trust them but slowly begin to trust them. The moment the girls were getting to know their saviors, fate decides to cut in, in the form of their parents. To prevent further embarrassment, the boys decided to explain everything to the girls and take them shopping for some more clothes as soon as they were done eating the gourmet breakfast that the boys brought them and went downstairs to eat with their parents (in Naruto's case its to complain to his father and grandfather about their perfect timing). As soon as the boys and their families left, Sakura decides to have her breakfast with her best friend across from her room. Now on with the story..._

As the Uzumakai and Uchiha family make their way down stair to eat their breakfast and to have a nice long talk about how to explain to the girls about what happened....

*DING-DONG* "Who could that be this early in the morning?" Kushina Uzumakai stated and then turned to her son and nephew, "Were you boys expecting someone?" Both boys shook their heads no and then proceeded to the door and were immediately tackled by several huge dogs that began to slobber them with wet kisses.

"BAKA KIBA!!!! GET YOUR DOGS OUT OF HERE AND OFF OF US!!!! WE TOLD YOU THE LAST TIME YOU LET THEM LOSE AT THE COUNTRY CLUB THAT THEY CAN'T COME HERE WITH YOU ANY MORE!!!!!" To say that Naruto was mad was an understatement. He was furious at Kiba. Sasuke was ready to snap the dog demons neck on the spot for showing up with his canine search team.

"Kiba I'm only going to ask you this once, and you had better give me the answer I want to here, what are you doing here and why are the mutts with you?" Sasuke was doing his very best to keep his cool and not kill the fool dog demon, but was cracking his knuckles to prove to Kiba that he was in no mood to deal with him. "Geez chill out already, okay boys outside I'll take to my sisters in a few just chill, alright?" "BARK-BARK" , all six dogs then went to lay in the very huge and spacious yard.

"Hey sorry about that, but I came by to ask if you guys could help me find a couple of friends of mine. Last night I went to check up on them at their place and to return some of their towels that I borrowed when Akumaru had gotten into that fight with those five pit bulls, but they weren't there and their apartment looks like its been ran-sacked by snake demons and lots of them. I traced their scent down to the movie theater but the trail went cold, all I could smell were those damn hyenas. So will you help me find them? I know that we've haven't been on the best of terms with each other but I need to find them before something bad happens to them, please guys those two are like sisters to me I can't-," Kiba was cut short when Naruto shouted, "WAIT YOU MEAN THESE FRIENDS OF YOURS ARE GIRLS AND YOU HAVEN'T TOUCHED THEM!?!?!" Kiba saw red at that comment- "YOU DOBE SAKURA WOULD SKIN ME ALIVE IF I TRIED ANYTHING ON HER OR HINATA!!! THOSE TWO HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH MY FAMILY SINCE WE WERE 7 AND BOTH THEIR FATHERS THREW THEM OUT ON THE STREETS TO DIE!!!! BESIDES THAT YOU BAKA-," "Kiba did you just say Hinata and Sakura? Dude you might want to come inside and sit down for this one, cause your in for a big surprise." Sasuke cut Kiba off and lead him in the study to explain what happened to his friends. "So that's what happened, right now their upstairs resting and their fine. Kiba did you know that they were half-demons?" Sasuke turned to Kiba waiting for the Inu youkai to answer. "Well the truth is I kinda had a feeling that they were but they smelled like normal humans. Even my Uncle told that they were human after he checked their scent. But I knew that he was wrong. The thing that kept bugging me was how to tell them when something bad happened to awaken their demon side and cause them to freak. So instead of telling them the truth I decided to keep quite and protect them the same as any older brother would. I even talked one of my mom's friends to teach them self-defense in case I can't be there to protect them. I guess I was right when I told them that it would come in handy some day, I just didn't know how soon "some day" would be. Man now I have to tell them about their demon side before something else happens." Kiba looked to the ground in shame knowing he almost failed as an older brother. Sasuke put his hand on Kiba's shoulder as a show of comfort and told him, "Hey don't beat your self up, Naruto and I will take care of that later, but you have to know that you can't always keep an eye on them and stuff like this will happen. Just be grateful that their alive and safe right now. But I have to ask you something why were snake demons all over their place, its not like those girls are part snake or anything?" Sasuke waited for Kiba to answer his question with more detail. "Well Sasuke the reason for that is Sakura's father, no her step-father is a snake demon and on that you want to kill, Orochimaru. Sakura found out 2 years ago that her real father died when she was a baby and her mom remarried that crime against humanity. But unfortunately her step-dad discovered that she was still alive and now he wants to kill her, the same with Hinata's dad, but slightly different in her case. Hinata's mom was the daughter of a wealthy human business man who wanted his daughter to have the best of ever thing. But the one thing she didn't want was to marry any of the suitors that her father sent to her. So as a last ditch effort her father arranged for her to marry Hirashi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan. Hirashi comes from a long line of hawk demons and was well known to be fierce and merciless. So after the marriage Hinata's mom was put through hell, even when she was pregnant with Hinata. So when Hinata was born, to say that Hirashi was disappointed was an understatement. He was furious that she had given him a girl and not a son to carry on the Hyuga legacy. He couldn't even look at Hinata with out disgust and shame. It wasn't until Hinata was three when her mom got real sick and died. Four years later Hirashi decided that he couldn't stand the thought of having a half-demon daughter any more and decided that she would be better on the streets. After about a month of living on the streets, Hinata meet Sakura, who was thrown out by her step-dad. My dad who was still alive at the time found both of them and decided to bring them home to live with us. When I first saw them I knew that they needed a good home and some one to love them like a family so I became the brother that they needed and never had. Does that clear up anything guys?" Kiba looked to both Naruto and Sasuke to find that they were both steaming mad. Sasuke's sharingan was activated and his youkai fangs were clenched tight with his wolf youkai surrounding him, as for Naruto you could see the red aura of his youkai flaring wildly around the room.

At that very moment Minato Uzumakai and Fuguka Uchiha stepped in to find out what caused both of their boys to become so angry to the point that their aura's could be felt by them.

"Boys you need to calm down, if you don't you'll both bring down the house. You might frighten your guest more and you both have your mothers worried, you have to calm down NOW!!!!!" Minato and Fuguka held on to their sons while both of their youkai's receded and they both calmed down. "Sorry about that dad, I don't know what happened?" Naruto and Sasuke then proceeded to go let their mothers know that they were okay. Both fathers then turned to Kiba, "Now Kiba what did you say to those two to get their youkai's to flare like that.

I've never seen them act like that." As soon as both fathers sat down Kiba began to explain everything that he told Naruto and Sasuke about how he knew both girls and about their past. When Minato and Fuguka heard this now they understood why their sons youkai were flaring like they did. They to were furious and shocked about what happened to both girls.

"Kiba I think I speak for both of our boys when I say that you and your family have done these girls a great service by taking them in and loving them as if they were members of your own family. Your father would be so proud of you if he were still living. But I'm sure that he is looking down on you and your family and smiling." Minato then put a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder and said, "You know you look soo much like your father right now its surprising. You may have your mothers facial markings but you have your fathers face, spirit, and his kind heart. You are truly a blessing Kiba. You know your father told both Fuguka man myself that on the day you were born, that you will bring nothing but honor to your family and be a strong fighter, but a wonderful brother. I guess your father was right. Come join us for breakfast we have plenty to eat. But you might want to call your mother and let her know that the girls are okay and quickly before she and your sister decide to skin you when you get home." With that said Kiba rushed for the phone, knowing that he was to call with any news about Sakura and Hinata's where abouts and would suffer a very painful punishment at the had of two very powerful and dangerous inu youkais.

*_Meanwhile in the dining room*_

"-and that's what happened and were sorry we worried you mother. It's just the thought of youkai's like those two out there treating their family like that made us both snap, we're sorry mom." Naruto looked to the ground ashamed of himself that he scared his mother like that. "Mother I'm sorry too, is there any way we could make up for scaring you both like that." Sasuke then turned his head down to. Both mothers now understood why they got mad and just went to their sons and hugged them and told them, "Now my son, its alright. You just startled us a bit. Just promise us that something like that won't happen again without a just reason, understood?" Kushina looked both her son and nephew in the eyes waiting for their reply and as expected nodded yes to her request. "Good now that that's settled let's eat, oh and boys go check on the girls real quick okay?" Both boys said yes to their mothers and proceeded up the stairs. Sasuke and Naruto were close to the top of the stairs when-"Hey wait up!!" Both boys turned around to find Kiba fast on their trail to the girls room. "Kiba I thought you left already to head home, why are you still here?" Sasuke turned on the stair case to look at Kiba. "Well both your dads invited me over for breakfast and I want to see the girls and make sure both of them are alright. I trust you guys with any of my other friends but not with my little sisters got it. Now which rooms are they in?" *sigh* "I guess we have no choice but to put up with him for the rest of the morning. But Kiba could you do me and Naruto a big favor?" Kiba turned to Sasuke "Yeah what is it?" "Kiba I need you to get in contact with you friend Shino and Shikamaru, were going to need their help if we're going to protect the girls but to do that we need to find out more information about the girls father. And those two are the only ones I know of that can gather information illegally without getting caught or killed in the process. So can you call them up after we check on the girls?" Kiba turned to Sasuke with curiosity running through his eyes but said "sure I'll give those two a call, but Shika's probably going to be mad when I call him. If I remember correctly he's in Egypt and its probably 1 in the morning right now, but what the heck okay deal. NOW LET'S GO SEE MY SISTERS ALREADY!!!!" After that the three boys headed in the direction of the girls room.

*_Okay here's chapter 3. The next chapters might take some time seeing as classes are about to start back up for me and I might not write as much but I'll try to get chapter 5, 6, and 7 done before I go back on the 15__th__ . Well enjoy the chapter and if any one out there speaks Japanese please tell me what the proper name for a snake demon is I would appreciate it very much. Until next time.....Ja ne!!!!_


	5. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4 (order of the fang)

_*small recap: Naruto and Sasuke get an unwanted quest in the form of Kiba, the Inu Youkai and his band of tracker dogs. Instead of wanting to annoy the two boys, Kiba comes asking for their help in finding two friends of his that in reality are Sakura and Hinata. Kiba explains what he found at the girls apartment, and Naruto being himself thinking that Kiba has lost his touch with women tries to get a rise out of him, which works but Kiba is sickened at the thought and tells Naruto that Sakura and Hinata are like sisters to him and he wouldn't think of touching them for two reasons, one they're like family and two he fears Sakura's temper. To prevent Kiba from slaughtering Naruto, he invites him inside to explain what happened to his friends and how they ended up in their house. Kiba feeling like he let them down tells the boys how both Sakura and Hinata came to live with his family. After hearing the news Sasuke and Naruto become furious and let the youkai aura's out in frustration. Sensing that something was wrong both fathers come in the den to calm both their sons down. After calming down both boys go to let their mothers know that their okay, leaving Kiba to tell their fathers what he told both Naruto and Sasuke. After talking to their mothers both boys head up stairs to check on their respected quest recovering in their home. Before they could get too far Kiba decides to follow and check on the girls himself. Being their older brother he believes that its his duty to protect them from everything, including Sasuke and Naruto. And this is where our story continues........_

"Alright Kiba lets make this clear, after you see both girls you call both Shino and Shikamaru, understand", Sasuke leads the way to the girls room being followed by both Naruto and Kiba.

"Yeah I know but Shikamaru is not going to like the being woken up at odd hours of the day, even if he is in Egypt." Kiba began to complain at the fact that he will suffer at the hands of one of his best and deadliest friends.

"Well he actually might have a valid reason to skin you this time, seeing how it is he found himself a mate down there, I think its Gaara's sister, and she doesn't like being woken up at odd hours of the day so-,"

"WAIT HE MATED GAARA'S SISTER???? NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE SAND RACOON DEMON'S SISTER TOO???" Kiba began to think of all the horrible things that woman will do to him if he woke her and Shikamaru up.

"Look Kiba if it makes you feel better give me the number to his cell and I'll deal with that lazy Nara baka and you can call your bug friend, alright?"

"Alright, hey are we to their room yet?" "Yes Kiba they are both in here, come on." *Knock-knock*

"Girls its Sasuke and Naruto can we come in and talk to you?" The boys waited for an answer,

"Sure we need you to answer a few questions any way, come in!!!" Once the door was opened the girls were greeted with the a wonderful sight, (besides Sasuke and Naruto) before them was their friend Kiba.

"Hey girls how are my favorite little sisters? The guys filled me in on what happened last night and I have this to say, ARE YOU TWO NUTS GOING UP AGAINST HYENA DEMONS LIKE THAT, YOU BOTH COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!!!" Both girls seeing that the "big brother mode" has been brought out in Kiba the girls decide to let Kiba know that they aren't little girls anymore, and by both it means Sakura will do most if not all of the yelling.

"Look Kiba is not like we wanted to start anything with them, we just wanted to leave, but one of them had to get fresh with us and cope a feel on both Hinata and myself, what did you think that we were going to do. There's a reason why I have four black belts in Judo, two black belts in Tae Kwon Do, and five black belts in Kung Fu you baka. Besides what was up with them anyway, they said that their master would be pleased to know that they have gotten rid of "little problem" and why were their eyes glowing green any way and those black markings that were growing up their bodies and-," Sasuke put a finger to Sakura's lips to stop her ranting at Kiba,

"Princess did you say black markings growing up their bodies?" Sakura couldn't help but blush at this gentle and loving gesture by this man before her, "Uhhhh....yeah and each of those markings were different, why do you know something about them?" Sakura now becoming more worried about what was going on.

"Um...N...N..Naruto-san please tell us what's going on, please and why are you holding my hand like that?" Hinata notices that Naruto has taken hold of her hands and is rubbing them in a comforting and loving manner that causes her to blush like crazy, to the point that she almost faints from embarrassment.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go Hinata, and I will never let you go. A soul as pure and gentle as yours needs to be protected from the evils of the world" Naruto then flashes her a smile that made Hinata's heart stop. Growing very annoyed at the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were practically flirting with his sisters right in front of him, Kiba decided to speak up.

"HEY CAN YOU TWO STOP HOGGING MY SISTERS AND CAN YOU JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS!!!!!" To say Kiba was angry was an understatement.

"Alright dog boy okay ladies to answer your questions, first the reason why those hyena's eyes were glowing like that is because they were put under sort of powerful genjutsu and had orders to go after you. As for the black markings, well those were cursed seals and the only reason they would have those is if they made a deal with the head of the Hebi clan. But making a deal with him is like selling your soul to the devil himself. Extreme angry and bloodlust are the only things that can activate those seals or take a very powerful stimulant. Did you notice anything else about them that was off, besides the lack of brains." Sasuke looked at each girl and waited for an answer.

"Well I did notice that in each of their eyes the pupil was dilated. If my memory is correct in medical terms it means that the victim gave himself an overdose and is close to a stroke of a adrenaline rush. Where as with demons, too much of a certain drug, whether it be prescription or headache tablets can cause them to go into a bloodlust and kill any in their path. At least that's what my medical book said." Sakura looked around to see if that would answer the handsome boys question.

"Well that will definitely help the doctors who are doing the autopsy on those guys. Now we have some bad news for you two. It seems from what Kiba told us, that your apartment was ransacked by snake youkais and lots of them. And at the moment your place is not the best place to be right now. So we were going to ask you girls if it was alright if you could stay here with us until everything is settled. What do you girls say?" Sasuke and Naruto both prayed that they say yes, but were unprepared for the answer that they got.

"We can't do that, cause then you would have to put up with us for the rest of your lives. It looks like my bastard of a step father has found us and is still planning to kill us. Why, why does that monster want to kill me so badly? Its not like I'm a demon or anything and Hinata has nothing to do with him so why go after her, it makes no sense and-, Uh...guys are you okay? What did I say something wrong?" Sakura looked to both Sasuke and Naruto then to Hinata with a worried look on their faces then turned to her adopted brother to find out what was wrong.

"Kiba-ni-san, please tell me what's wrong, cause you guys are scaring us with the silent treatment." Hinata growing worried for not just her friend but of the news that they are about to hear.

"Hinata-chan could you come here for a minute and sit with me while Sasuke and Kiba talk to Sakura. Kiba will talk to you in a few minutes. Come on." And Naruto gently carries Hinata out of her room and to his room which was two doors down from hers and Sakura's room, along with Sasuke's room.

"Now this might be a little easier to explain to the both of you if I tell you one at a time, but Sakura you need to listen to me, okay. When my dad found both you and Hinata all those years ago, he noticed that you two had incredible powers, he also noticed that both of you had traces of demon blood in both of you. Sakura, both you and Hinata are half demons. The reason why you both appeared human to my family was because someone put a powerful seal on both of you to hide your demon features. My father came close to finding out who it was, but he died before that happened. It wasn't until a few years later that my uncle found out what happened. As my father was gathering this information, he ran into the Haruno clan elders, who all just happen to be wolf demons too. Apparently my dad found out that your father wasn't very much liked by the elders, and that hate only got worse when they found out about you and your mother. When my father went to them and asked for any information they had about you, lets just say that they weren't too pleased to know that you were still alive. Sakura after my father left he was attacked by your step-father. He made it out of the battle, but the fight took its toll on my dads body. When he got home my mom and sister went to work on trying to heal him. But it was too late, to save him. With my dad's last breath he made us all promise to take care of you and Hinata. My dad wasn't on good speaking terms with Hinata's father, but he knew that there would be someone else in the Hyuga clan that might be able to help. I did some research and found out that Hinata has a relative named Neji and he hates Hinata's father more than I do. Look I know this is a lot to take in but you have to believe me when I say this, my family and I love you no matter what you are. Same with Hinata, we love both of you girls. No matter what any one says, you girls are still members of our family and nothing will change that." Kiba looked at Sakura knowing that this was a lot to take in at once. He was surprised when she just looked at him a smile and told him,

"Well I guess that explains why I always had this feeling that I was different than most kids. I had just thought it was the fact that I had pink hair and green eyes. But it makes sense now, I have demon blood in my veins." Both boys noticed that Sakura had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Why, after all this time, did I not notice that. I'm...I'm such a baka (sniff) for not knowing that (sniff), but why am I crying, I understand, and I'm okay with that, so (sob), so (sob) why am I crying?" Sakura then broke down and the dam that was threatening to break, finally broke. Sobs wracked Sakura's body and her eyes continued to have tears stream down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Sakura please stop crying, please. I know it hurts to hear this but you have to believe me when I say that you are going to be okay, please understand, I didn't want to tell you until my family and I thought you and Hinata were both ready. If it makes you feel better we can talk to my uncle later this afternoon so he can tell both of you more about yourselves. So please stop crying Sakura." Kiba tried his best to calm Sakura down. Sasuke seeing that his friend was having no luck, decided to help. Sasuke then went over to Sakura, lifted her onto his lap and let her cry onto his chest. Sasuke then rubbed her hair and said soothing words to her that seem to calm her down a bit. After about 20 minutes Sakura calmed down and told Kiba,

"I'm okay now Kiba. I guess the shock was too much for me and I guess the stress from what's been going on recently finally took its toll on me. And sorry for ruining your shirt, Sasuke-san. I get a little emotional when I'm stressed." Sakura then looked into Sasuke's eyes and blushed a cute shade of red.

"It's alright, hearing news like that must have been hard for you. And don't worry about the shirt, I can always change my shirt later. I kinda have no choice anyway, since my friend and I are taking both you and Hinata shopping. It's the least we could do, besides my mom says shopping always takes her mind off of what is troubling her." Sasuke then gave her a million dollar smile that made her heart almost stop, (almost).

"Well okay, thank you Sasuke, but I don't have any clothes to wear", Sakura then blushed knowing that it would be in bad taste to walk around a mall in only a hospital gown and slippers.

"Hey don't worry Sakura, I can head back to my house and get the spare clothes mom always keeps there for you two when you come to visit from her for both you and Hinata. But first I gotta tell Hinata the truth. So I'll see you both later." Kiba then went to Naruto's room where he and Hinata, were. But was in for a surprise when he found Naruto in a deep and passionate kiss with Hinata. He then noticed that one of his hands was under Hinata's gown and on her chest.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER YOU PERVERTED FOX!!!!"

*_Looks like Naruto had his own idea about how to make Hinata feel better. Now that Sakura knows she's a half-demon what is going to happen, and how will Hinata react to the news when she finds out she's a half demon to. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with college and my chem class. The next chapter won't take so long I promise. Ja ne!!!!_


	6. Chapter 5

1Chapter five (order of the fang)

(Slightly lime-ish in this chapter)

_*Small recap: Kiba has just told Sakura that she is a half-demon and more about her family. Sakura not believing what she heard broke down. After a 20 minute sob, Sakura calms down. Knowing that his sister is in good hands with Sasuke, he goes to Naruto's room to talk to Hinata._

_Unfortunately Kiba got the a big surprise when he opened the door; he found his sweet sister Hinata lip-locked with Naruto and being groped by his "wandering hands". Let's find out what he and Hinata were talking about before Kiba came in the room._*

*30 minutes earlier*

As Naruto gently out Hinata down on his bed, he noticed that Hinata was shaking. Thinking that she was cold, he put the comforter from his bed around her in an attempt to warm her up.

"Huh..? Oh thank you Naruto-san. But I wasn't shaking because I was cold." Hinata then looked down and began pressing her fingers together (like in the anime when she was around him). Naruto then began to notice a red blush on her face.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay, your face is a little red. You don't have a fever do you.?" Naruto than scooted closer to Hinata, to the point that their faces were only a few inches away from each other. Hinata being the she and reserved girl that she was tried to move but found that she was trapped between the headboard of the bed and the incredibly handsome god before her. Now Hinata couldn't escape (not that she wanted to she was just a little frustrated right now) and feared that something bad would happen.

"Um..Naruto-san, could please take me back to where Sakura is, please?" Hinata hoped that Naruto would understand her and take her back to where Sakura was. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't about to let this angel go anywhere.

"Sorry Hinata-chan I can't do that just yet. Kiba needs to let Sakura know what she is and when he's done he'll talk to you. And right now my ears are telling me that she now knows why her step-dad hates her and wants to kill her. But what I want to know is why does he want to get rid of you. I thought members of the Hebi clan didn't go near any member of the demon hawk clans, especially the Hyugas. So why is he after you anyway?" Naruto put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder in hopes to help ease the tension of the room.

"Well to be honest I don't know why their after me, all I know is that as long as I'm alive Sakura will never be lonely in this world. I had always thought that the reason my father didn't want me was because I was a weak girl. That I was the shame of the clan and he would never love me. But I always told myself that there was another reason. The members of the Hebi clan didn't start chasing me until four years ago." Naruto just stared in shock at what she just said. Here before him was this beautiful and strong women, and she was putting herself down because of her twisted and bastard of a father. All Naruto wanted to do was to hold her and make all of her fears disappear that very moment.

"You mean they didn't start coming after you until four years ago, why?" Hinata looked into Naruto's gentle eyes and sighed knowing that one of her greatest nightmares was about to be revealed.

"Well I was 17 when this happened. Sakura and I were close to finishing High school, because of our grades we were skipped ahead by two grade levels. The night before our graduation, Sakura and I decided to go out to celebrate at our favorite Chinese restruarant, the Golden Swan.

As we were about to order we noticed this weird guy at another table just staring at us, or me any way. We tried not to let that ruin our night, but the thought of him just staring at me made me feel nervous. So I asked Sakura if we could just get our food and head home. Sakura knew I was nervous around guys and decided to get our order to go. As we were heading home we both noticed that the same person that was staring at me was following us. We tried to lose him but found ourselves trapped by the alley and our stalker. Sakura knew who this person was, as it turned out the person that was following us was her twisted step-brother Kabuto. Well long story short, he came to start trouble. As he came closer I noticed that Kabuto was not alone. He had brought with him about ten of his snake friends, all just as deadly as him. What happened after that is a blank."

"Huh" Naruto just looked at Hinata with a confused stare.

"You mean you don't remember what happened after that. Nothing at all?"

"Well actually, before I blacked out, I remember feeling this numbing sensation in my body, then my head started hurting, the next thing I know is I'm waking up from the ground with Kiba's mom and sister checking both Sakura and myself to see if we were injured, everything after I blacked out is a blank. Kiba and Sakura still haven't told me what happened on that day. But two days after our graduation someone tried to kill me while I was at the public pool. All I remember before passing out was being chocked to death by something with scales on its arm. Sakura told me that it was a Hebi youkai that tried to kill me. Sakura also told me that now she and I would be hunted down by her step-father for the rest of our lives. Now do you understand why Sakura and I are so close. We stick together as a form of comfort and protection. Cause we know that as long as we have each other we won't be alone. But we both know that both my father and her step-father will not stop until were both dead and out of their hair. Does that answer your question, Naruto-san." Hinata then looked at Naruto, hoping that he would now understand. Hinata was surprised when Naruto cupped her cheek and caressed it gently. Hinata now sported a lovely shade of cherry red on her cheeks.

"Hinata, I think I know what happened to you on that night. Tell me Hinata, how long have you had that bracelet you wear on your wrist?" Naruto than lifted Hinata's hand to see a lavender jade bracelet with the characters for protection and shield. He then lifted her hand and kissed each of her knuckles in a loving manner.

"Huh...oh you mean this. I've had since I was little. It was the last gift my mother gave me. She told me that I was to start wearing this when I turned 15. And true to my promise to her, when I turned 15 I always had it on my wrist. I've never taken it off. Why do you ask Naruto-san?" Hinata now doing her best impression of a ripe tomato, as Naruto begins to kiss up her arm stopping at her shoulder. Making her into a moaning mass of putty.

"Cause I think that bracelet of yours saved both you and Sakura that day. I've only seen these symbols on trinkets that protect demon mothers when they are about to give birth, or just mated females who are still weak from mating. And the numbing feeling you had, was the bracelet's power protecting you. During (kiss) extreme and (lick) stressful incidents (kisses side of neck) when the (kiss) wearer of those type of (kisses cheek) protection loses conciseness and the (licks neck) trinket would do what it could to protect said person (kisses neck again). Do you understand Hinata-chan? And please say yes so I can continue." Naruto looked at her with love, desire, and hunger in his eyes, but mostly love.

"Y..yes, Naruto I understand but tell me this is it wrong to want to kiss you right now. I just meet you only a few hours ago and-," Hinata was cut off by Naruto's hot and scorching lips. Naruto kissed her senseless as he tried to make her feel nothing but pleasure, to help replace the hurt and pain that she has felt all her life. To say that Hinata was in heaven was an understatement. No man had ever done this to her. While her mind was telling her to push him away, her heart was telling her to continue, and another part of her was telling her to submit and become his. Hinata just ignored them and enjoyed her first kiss that took her breath away. Sensing that air was needed Naruto pulled away a few inches and stared at Hinata, who cheeks were flushed a nice shade of ruby red. Hinata then looked into his gorgeous eyes that were filled with nothing but love and hope and gently asked,

"Naruto, that was wonderful, I don't know why but I want to kiss you again, is that wrong?" Naruto just chuckled huskily and told her as he leaned forward towards her lips.

"No its not wrong, my beautiful princess." Naruto's lips then descended onto Hinata's in another soul-stealing kiss. In Hinata's opinion if she where to die, right then and there, she would die happy (what girl would after being kissed by a god). Feeling the need to be closer to this girl Naruto brought Hinata in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist while Hinata just moaned in pleasure. Wanting to feel more of her, Naruto gently put his hands under her hospital gown and gently felt her skin. To Naruto her skin felt like silk as his hands went from her legs, to her stomach to his goal, which was her delicious chest. His hand found one of her breast in her silken bra and gave it a firm squeeze. Hinata just moaned as this god took her senses away. Naruto was about lift up the rest of her gown when the door open and,

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER YOU PERVERTED FOX!!!!

_*Well now we know what happened at the end the last chapter and how those two got into that "compromising" position. Next chapter is on its way. The lemon for this story will come later in the story. But the boys do have some fun with their girls along the way, and I promise you it will make them hot and bothered. Until next time....Ja ne!!!_


	7. Chapter 6

1chapter six (order of the fang)

_*Small recap: Last chapter we found out what happened to Naruto and Hinata, when they went to his room. There Naruto and Hinata have a heart to heart talk about how Hinata got involved in this mess with the Hebi clan. As Hinata tells Naruto how she became a target for the Hebi, Hinata reveals something about her past that Naruto finds interesting. While they are talking Naruto decided to have a small taste of the sweet girl before him. While Naruto was getting a taste of Hinata things start to get steamy for this couple. But before things could get really hot, Kiba decided to walk into the room and break the two up, before he broke Naruto's neck that is._

_And this is where our story begins....._

"Naruto I'm only going to ask you this once, cause I'm crossed between killing you myself or let Sakura kill. What were you doing to my little sister?" Kiba was close to seeing red, literally. Kiba had to calm himself down to keep from releasing his youkai and harming Hinata.

"Look sorry I got carried away. She's just so delicious I couldn't resist. Besides I have every right to kiss any way I want since she is going to become my intended." While Naruto did his best to keep Kiba from trashing him (and his room) Naruto gently held on to Hinata's hand while he spoke. To say that Kiba was surprised to find out that Naruto wanted his little sister Hinata for a mate was, no surprise to him. Kiba knew for a fact that the men in the Uzumaki clan had great taste when they chose their women. Kiba knew that from seeing Naruto's mother. Before Kushina was mated with Minato, she was the CEO of a big time jewelry company that sold many different types of gemstone jewelry and diamond jewelry which she is still in charge of today. But Kiba knew that Minato didn't mate with Kushina for her wealth, he mated her for her love. And love each other they did and the result of their mating was the royal idiot sitting before him. Kiba knew that Naruto's parents taught him how to treat a girl, but what he couldn't understand was how did know how to be charming and horny at the same time and not get slapped.

"I should be shocked but I'm not. In all honesty I couldn't have picked a better guy for Hinata to be with. But before I give you my blessing, there's something you need to know Hinata about your past. The one that my family and I never told you and Sakura until now that is. You see Hinata you and Sakura are both half demon. While Sakura is half wolf demon, your half hawk demon. Your demon side has just been sealed away, but it looks like part of you youkai came out last night. Your youkai probably sensed that you were in danger and tried to get out last night, but that bracelet that you were wearing probably stopped it from coming out which resulted in you passing out. I take it Naruto told you what that trinket on your arm really is before the big make-out session of course." Kiba looked at Hinata who held a shocked and blank look on her face. Then Hinata spoke in a voice that was nothing but a whisper and wouldn't have been heard if the people that weren't demons with excellent hearing.

"You mean I'm a demon. But Why do I look so human, I don't understand Kiba onii-san. What's going on and what's happening to me?" Hinata then began to shake violently and looked like she would have a panic attack if Naruto didn't grab hold of her and held on to her with all his might. Naruto held onto Hinata until the violent shakes stopped only to be replaced with like shakes. Naruto then noticed his shirt was getting wet, then he looked down and saw that she was crying. Naruto couldn't think of anything to do to stop her crying. Neither did Kiba, for the last time Hinata cried it resulted in a beat down from Sakura cause she thought he made her cry. Thinking very quickly, Naruto began to rock Hinata in his arms and growl softly as a means to soothe her. Naruto remembered that when he was a little boy his mother and father would often growl the way he was doing to calm him down if he had a nightmare or when he was upset about something. His mother would often rock him if he wasn't feeling well and sing him a song that always put him to sleep. What Naruto was doing seemed to work for Hinata had stopped crying and began to calm down. Kiba just stood there in amazement at the sight he just saw. Kiba knew that only true mates could calm each other and soothe them when their in any mood. Kiba knew right then and there that Hinata would be in safe hands with Naruto watching over her. Kiba could tell that Naruto would give Hinata the love that she needed, the love that couldn't be taken away from her. Kiba noticed how well Hinata reacted to Naruto and his gentle gestures and knew that she was falling hard for his idiot friend.

"Hey Hinata, you okay now?" Kiba looked into his little sister with hope in his eyes and prayed that she was alright.

"I'm fine now Kiba-kun. I guess the shock was too much for me. So I'm a half-demon, but how do I look so human? I don't understand that?" Naruto gently nuzzled her neck and explained to her what happened.

"Hinata it's simple, someone must have sealed your powers at a very young age. So you would know about them until either the seal broke when you reached a certain age or when your life was in terrible danger. Last night that almost happened, but the bracelet that you wear kinda caused a backlash and caused you to suppress your youkai instead of putting up a shield. Which was why you were so pale when we found you. As for looking more human, my guess is that your mother either had strong genes or fate was being kind to you and the only feature that would dub you a Hyuga were your eyes. Cause right now I don't see any of your father in your eyes at all. And for what its worth I'm grateful. When a half demon is born each has its own appearance that is different from the rest. Hey Kiba don't you have a have demon cousin that looks human but has a dog tail?" Naruto than looked at Kiba hoping for some help.

"Yeah, Juno is the one your thinking of. His dad is one of my mom's brothers and his mom is human. We all thought he would look like his mom which he does but his tail is a dead give away that he has youkai blood in him. And the same goes for my niece Shiva, she looks completely human but she has dog ears on her head (AN. she's like a little version of Inuyasha). You see Hinata each half-demon is different, and depending on the demon in them it could bring many different things. Do you understand a little more now Hinata?" Kiba was happy that Hinata nodded yes and had her smile on her face. It would have been better if Naruto didn't have his face buried in Hinata neck and wouldn't let her go. So Kiba decided to break them up before he broke Naruto into many little pieces.

"Hey Naruto do you think you could get your face off Hinata so we can go talk to your folks about letting them stay here with you two, until we can solve this problem *and before I snap your neck*." Kiba then saw that Naruto had lifted his head from Hinata's neck but didn't make a move to let her go or get up.

"Uh..say Kiba, didn't you leave Sakura with Sasuke?" Kiba looked at him with a puzzled glance.

"Yeah I did, what does that have to do with anything?" Kiba looked more confused than ever at Naruto's question.

"Well if I managed to make-out with Hinata here while you were talking to those two, what do you think Sasuke has been doing while we've been talking for a good thirty minutes? If you think I'm horny, try Sasuke and his wolf hormones. He's just as bad as me and......hey where did he go?" Naruto then noticed that Kiba was gone out of his room, and probably heading for Sakura's room.

"Um...I think he went to go find Sasuke. But Naruto can I ask you a question? What did you mean earlier when you said that I was your intended?" Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and found comfort knowing that he was here with her. Naruto knew she would ask her about that and he was prepared to tell her everything. So Naruto began to lay down in the middle of his bed and pulled Hinata on top of him.

"Hinata when I told Kiba that you're my intended what I basically told him was that you're my fiancee, in human terms. And I plan on making you my mate or wife when you are ready to be mine. I won't force you into mating with me, my father and grandfather taught me that forcibly taking someone as their mate is wrong. I then understood how much love that my father has for my mother and how much love my grandfather has for my grandmother." Hinata then lifted her head from Naruto's chest and looked at him and asked him a simple question.

"Um Naruto where is your grandmother at any way?" Naruto just looked at Hinata with a sly grin and said.

"Oh..she's in Europe right now taking a tour of the European country side. It was a birthday gift from my granddad and an anniversary present. You see they got married on her birthday and they've been happy ever since. My grandmother would tell all sorts of stories about how my grandfather would try to win her heart. He would give her small gifts like little flowers or bring her fresh fruit. He would even take her on little walks through the woods to gather herbs for medicine. Which I wish he never did. Cause she found an herb that mixed with vinegar tastes worst than Castor Oil. I mean this stuff tasted terrible and I was a naive fool as a child and asked her if I could taste that stuff just to see what it was. I swear my stomach was doing flip-flops all night because of that. I later figured out that my dad and uncles all did the same thing when they were younger and found out the hard way what that stuff was. Even if my grandmother made the nastiest medicine known to demon kind, I still love her. So does my dad, uncles and my grandfather most of all. When the men in my family find a woman that we want, we do everything we can to woo and win their hearts. And we cherish our women and love them for the rest of our lives. Does that answer your question Hinata?" Naruto then looked into her eyes and pulled her back down onto his chest and they just laid there in silence. The silence would have lasted if Kiba voice wasn't heard from down the hallway and fussing at Sasuke for what ever he did.

"UCHIHA GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU HORMONE DRIVEN WOLF!!!!!"

"Looks like Kiba found those two doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. Hey what do you say we go over there and keep Kiba from getting killed by my best friend? Cause Sasuke and I have somewhere we have to be later on this evening and we want to spend as much time as we can with you two. What do you say, sound like a plan?" HInata just smiled and nodded her head. True she was still a little confused and scared, but she knew that Naruto would help her every step of the way. So they both got up and headed for the room where Sasuke and Sakura were at and to their surprise found him on the ground with a lump the size of a baseball.

"Let me guess he thought you two were doing something you weren't supposed to be doing and ended up with a lump for his accusations. So Sasuke shall we drag him downstairs and make a few calls and let these girls get ready for us to take them to the mall or are you going to pound Kiba here so hard into the ground he meets up with the God of death himself?" Naruto looked at his best friend with a knowing look that said he was right and they had other things to do later on in the day.

"Yeah your right, Sakura we will finish that kiss later after we tend to a few matters first. But for now just relax until the idiot on the ground gets back with a change of clothes for you and-,

"NARUTO, SASUKE YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP SHIT!!!! HOW DARE YOU TWO PULL A STUPID STUNT LIKE THAT!!!" an unknown voice from downstairs told both boys they were in for a major ear ache when this was over.

"I thought Ino was on vacation with her family in the Bahamas for two more weeks?" Naruto began to rub his temples trying to get rid of the major headache that he and Sasuke were about to get at the hands of their wicken friend.

"It would appear that the stores ran out of stuff for her to buy. Could this day get any worse?" To Sasuke and Naruto's horror it did. Another voice was then heard from downstairs that was louder than Ino's (if that were possibly).

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!!!" Both boys cringed at the sound of their number one cause for headaches was downstairs waiting for them.

"I thought he was in Tibet with Gai training...or was it to get away from our dads?" Naruto knew that regardless of how good of a sparing (punching bag) Rock Lee was, that he would not leave them alone until they came down stairs and talked to him.

"It would appear that the loud numbskull came back early as well. Girls you two get comfortable, and we'll be back after we find out what's going on" and with that said Sasuke and Naruto grabbed Kiba by the legs and proceeded down the stairs to deal with their other uninvited guest much to their dismay.

"Okay Lee Ino I'm only going to ask you to this one question, WHY IS THAT EVERY TIME YOU GUYS SHOW UP YOU HAVE TO YELL AND WAKE UP EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE?????" Naruto was trying his best not to strangle Lee and Ino at that very moment.

"My youthful friends we have come with some disturbing news." Sasuke looked at Lee with a deadpan look on his face and said,

"You mean more disturbing than have you and Gai in our house hyped up on vodka mixed with soda and you two singing "it's a small world" while wearing those ridiculous green spandex suits you guys wear when ever you train?" Before Lee could answer Ino decided to speak to move the conversation along before she lost her mind (and her hearing curtiousy of Lee).

"Look the reason why we're here is to get you two. The council called us, heck they even called Shikamaru from Egypt. Last night the council received a letter from the head of the Hebi Clan. As it turns out they want to take over not just the human race, but they also want to destroy the Order of the Fang. Guys the Hebi Clan sent a declaration of war to all demon clans and their being backed up by the head of the Hyuga Clan Hiashi himself. Guys the Council wants you and your family down town in two hours to find out a way to prevent this from happening." Ino then stared at the boys hoping for an answer. Naruto and Sasuke were both at a loss for words. They have had their share of bloody battles but nothing like a war. Both boys didn't know what they were going to do. And the situation got worse when both of their intends came down the stairs to find the boys (its amazing they didn't get lost in that big house). Ino was the first to notice the girls and decided to find out who they were.

"Um...guys could you answer me a few questions, like who the two girls are that are coming down the stairs. And why does one of them look like a Hyuga?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked to the stairs and saw that both Sakura and Hinata were half way down the stairs and just staring at everyone.

"Ino don't try anything with either one of them. The one with pink hair is my intended and the one that you are glaring daggers at is Naruto's intended. And the reason she looks like a Hyuga is because she's Hiashi's disowned daughter. So don't chew their heads off alright."

Ino just looked at them with a look of surprise in her eyes. The only Hyuga that she had heard of was TenTen's boyfriend Neji. But here before her was a member of the main branch family, the one that Neji swore he would find before Hiashi did. Ino was speakless to say the least, so Lee being the friendly guy that he is, decided to break the ice and introduce himself to the two girls. And when I saw introduce I mean shout at the top of his lungs and introduce himself and talk about the fire of youth and all that rot.

"HELLO FAIR MAIDENS I AM ROCK LEE, THE FEROCIOUS BEAST!!! STUDENT OF THE GREAT GAI, IT IS AN HONOR TO BE IN THE PRESENCE SUCH YOUTHFUL GIRLS SUCH AS YOURSELVES. I AND MY FRIENDS HERE WELCOME YOU AND HOPE THAT IN THE FUTURE WE CAN BE FRIENDS!!!" To say that anyone in a five hundred yard radius heard that would be the biggest understatement known to man. But seeing as the only other person who can get as loud as Lee was Gai everyone was grateful.

"Lee how many times do we have to tell you to not yell in the house whenever you're here. Which brings me back to the topic of the Hebi Clan declaring war on other demon clans?" Sasuke hit Naruto on his head then looked at Sakura and noticed she had paled and looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"No........" Sakura whispered before everything in the room started to spin. Before she could hit the ground Sasuke came and held her in his arms. As Sasuke was tending to Sakura and trying to wake her up, Ino decided to find out more about the Hyuga girl. So Ino went up to Hinata and asked her if she could talk to her for a few minutes. Before Ino could go two steps into the den with Hinata, Naruto came from behind and stopped Hinata from going anywhere.

"Ino just where do you think your going with my intended?" Ino knew that messing with ones intended meant death. And to her horror she saw that Naruto's eyes were blood red.

"Oh........crap"

_* Okay that would be chapter six right there. And please forgive me for adding the comedy relief Lee in there. I was going to add him and Gai later on in the story but I thought it would be appropriate to add him now. Since the story is about to have more drama and Hinata is in for a big surprise in the next chapter. I promise to update as soon as I can. And I will update on my other stories as well. I've had a lot going on last week and this week (test, papers, projects) So until next time.....Ja ne!!!!_


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter seven (order of the fang)

_*Small recap: Last time Hinata found out the truth about her demon origins and learned the truth about who she was and what happened to both her and Sakura the night they were attacked. As luck would have it Naruto tells Hinata about the real purpose behind the gift her mother left for her. As they continue to talk both Hinata and Naruto get a little closer to each other. And after Kiba reveals to Hinata that she is a half demon Naruto reveals that Hinata is his intended. After talking to Kiba, Naruto suggest that he check on Sakura and Sasuke which he does and gets the crap beat out him for interrupting Sasuke and Sakura. After Kiba recovers from his beating the boys get some more unwanted quests in the form of Ino and Lee who don't know how to keep their voices down in someone else's home. After brief introductions are made Ino reveals to everyone that the Hebi Clan has declared. Which Naruto repeats in front of Sakura causing her to faint. As Sasuke goes about the task of waking Sakura up, Ino decides to get to know the Hyuga girl a bit more much to the dismay of Naruto, which is where our story begins....._

_______________

"I repeat Ino what do you think your doing with my intended?" Naruto was literally seeing red as he tried his best not to strangle Ino. Ino herself was trying her best not to make Naruto madder. She knew first hand just how deadly Naruto was when he was mad. Ino had made a mental note to never get on his bad side, so now Ino had to do some quick thinking to make sure her friend didn't end her life.

"Look Naruto just calm down, I wasn't going to hurt her I just wanted to ask a few question that's all. Like what her father is thinking backing the Hebi Clan with this hair-brain idea? Or how she met up with you guys and....uh Naruto did you notice the weird mark on the back of her neck and I don't mean the bit marks you left on her shoulder either." Naruto then calmed down enough to notice for the first time the mark that Hinata had on the back of her neck. After seeing that symbol, Naruto knew who to go to help the girls get more answers about their past and why their demon side was sealed away. But first he had to deal with Ino.

"Ino I know you mean well but you have to understand that the members of my family are very possessive of the women we choose as our mates and we tend to get crazy when they aren't near. Mated or not we don't let anything happen to them." Naruto then turned to Hinata and gave her his trademark fox smile that sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

Hinata couldn't move or take her eyes off him and began to feel something warm and moist build up between her legs. Ino decided to cut this short before Naruto took the girl right then and there in front of her.

"Hey Naruto if you don't mind could you eye-fuck the girl later, cause I still need some answers. Besides don't you want to get some answers to. And I'm sure that your intended would love to meet the cousin she never met? Besides correct me if I'm wrong, which I know I'm not, but isn't your mother, father and grandfather in the next room?" Ino had a smug look on her face when she saw the color drain from Naruto's face.

"CRAP!! I forgot that the dinning hall was around the corner. But that's beside the point, Ino here's the deal you can talk to Hinata and ask your questions but you are to talk to her while I'm in hearing distance. And as for dealing with Neji, call his girlfriend TenTen and have her come over." Naruto then turned to Hinata noticing the confused look in her eyes.

"Hey don't worry princess everything will be alright. Ino here just wants to ask you some questions. Don't worry she won't hurt you, she just has it in for your old man. Now why don't we go back and see if Sasuke and Sakura are alright." Naruto then lead both Hinata and Ino back into the room where the rest of their friends were.

Upon arriving Naruto noticed that Sasuke had put Sakura on one of the couches that his mother put in the hallway for just such emergencies. It was then that Naruto noticed an older version of Sasuke coming out of the bathroom with a towel and a bowel of ice water for Sakura's head.

"Itachi what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Brazil along with the rest of your unit. Did the council call you guys back here too?" Naruto knew that the only times that Itachi and his group were called in was when things looked grim, and judging by the fact that Sasuke's older brother was here it was starting to look that.

"I was Naruto and hello to you too. But news of the Hebi Clans declaration of war is all over the demon news channels. That and the fact that the council called me the minute my friends and I got out of the hotel and got on the first flight back here. So do either one of you guys want to tell me who these girls are or do I have to guess and why did the one with the pink hair faint?" Itachi then proceeded to where his little brother was kneeling and handed him everything he had gotten from the bathroom.

"Well to make a long story short and believe me we'll tell you everything later, but for now know this Itachi, Sakura, the one with the pink hair is your future sister-in-law and this beauty next to me is Hinata and she's my future bride. We'll tell you everything that happened later and...hey guys have you noticed the frogs in the window and for that matter IN MY MOTHERS ROSE GARDEN!?!?!?!?!" To Naruto's horror as well as his fathers who heard the commotion from the dining room came to stand next to his son to see dozens of frogs in Kushina's roses, tulips and even grandma Uzumaki's herb garden.

"Naruto your mother is going to kill us if we don't get rid of these frogs and fast. And I don't want to think about what your grandmother will do to us if she saw her herb garden filled with frogs." Naruto only nodded his head for he knew exactly what his grandmother would do to them. Naruto along with his father and uncles all knew of the danger of an angry Ruby Uzumaki. She was just as deadly as her husband Kyubi Uzumaki. But before either one could start making out their wills, a loud thud was heard in the yard and there before their eyes was Minato's teacher and Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya Sage of the Toad Clan along with Chief Toad.

"Sensei why am I not surprised to see you here and before we begin our normal routine could you kindly GET THESE TOADS OUT OF MOTHER AND WIFE'S GARDEN!!!! YOU KNOW THE LAST TIME YOU BROUGHT YOUR TOADS HERE MY WIFE ALMOST SKINNED YOU BOTH ALIVE!!!" Minato was crossed with the idea of letting his wife and mother kill his sensei or do it himself. Jiraiya just chuckled at his former student and jumped down from Chief Toads head.

"Hey sorry about that but I had to get your attention some how without breaking the house. Besides I'm here to inform you guys about the situation so far. As of 5:00am this morning, Fang HQ was bombed. No serious injuries but that guy that you two brought in last night is gone. And I don't mean he escaped, I mean he was killed in the blast. While the coroner took him I noticed he carried a cursed seal on his neck like the members of the Hebi Clan do. So the others gathered that he was nothing more than a lower demon following the bidding of his master Orochimaru. The council sent me here to make sure you and your family don't do anything until they can figure out what to do. Minato basically we are dealing with another demon war if we don't stop this. And the final reason I'm here is to hide from some one who wants my head." Minato just groaned at his sensei knowing that he had gotten in trouble on the way here. He also knew that the only person that Jiraiya would run from is....

"JIRAIYA YOU BASTARD YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!" As everyone turned around they spotted a very angry and beautiful blonde woman who was literally seeing red right now. Minato knew that his idiot teacher had yet again gotten in trouble with Tsunade Sanin of the Slug Clan. While the others were outside watching Jiraiya get the day lights beat out of him, Sasuke was still inside waiting for Sakura to wake up. Itachi stayed also to help his brother and to keep from getting involved in trying to pry Tsunade's hands from around Jiraiya's neck.

_*GROAN*_

"Sakura are you okay? How do you fell?" Sasuke was relieved to see Sakura awake but didn't like the look of fear in her eyes.

"Sasuke please tell me what Naruto said wasn't true that my step-father didn't declare war on every demon clan out there and is being backed by Hinata's father, please Sasuke tell me its not true." Sakura was shaking that very moment and Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

"I'm afraid so Sakura, but don't worry I'll protect you. As my future mate its my job to protect you and make sure you are safe from anything that may hurt you. It is also my pleasure and duty to introduce you to my older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Big brother this beautiful woman is my intended Sakura Haruno." Sasuke then saw his brother's surprised face and decided to find out why he was looking like that. But before he could ask, he saw his brother drop to one knee and bow right before Sakura.

"Sasuke why is your brother bowing like that? Please tell him to stop its making me uneasy" Sakura was getting a little worried about what was going to happen next.

"Forgive me for frightening you Haruno-hime but I am merely showing you the respect that the first and only child of Shinta Haruno deserves. You see you my dear are the only living heir to his kingdom and by right of birth it is yours to rule. It was your father that taught me everything I know and for that I am grateful. And I must apologize for not being able to save your father's life the night you were born. I also apologize for not finding you sooner princess please forgive me. It was your father's dying wish that my family look after both you and your mother if anything happened to him, but I arrived too late. I had thought that you were dead, but it turns out that I was wrong. You have proven to live up to your family's name and have become the true surviving wolf of the clan. Your father would be proud of you." Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe their ears. Heck Sakura couldn't believe her ears after listening to Itachi.

"You mean I'm really a princess, but I thought half-demons couldn't be royalty" Sasuke and Itachi just laughed much to Sakura's disdain. But before she could tell them off there was a loud crash in the front yard. Both Sasuke and Naruto's mother both came out to see what was going on. Itachi and Sasuke left as well. Sasuke took the liberty of carrying Sakura all the way and boy were they all surprised including Sakura. For there before her eyes was her medical teacher.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI!?!!?!?" Tsunade then stopped beating the poor man into the ground and Naruto and his father stopped trying to hold the woman back when they heard Sakura.

Hinata who was hiding behind Ino at the time looked around and to her surprise it was her teacher. Naruto and Sasuke were now both confused as well as everyone else. Unfortunately the only one that didn't join in in the confusion was Kushina who was looking at her front lawn with a shocked face. Minato knew he was going to have to do a lot of sweet talking to keep his wife from strangling him later. But it only got worse when his mother showed up that very moment and saw toads and frogs in her herb garden. To say that Ruby Uzumaki was pissed was an understatement. Minato knew he would need to do a lot of sucking up to his mother to get her not to kill anyone standing.

"Mother your back early. How was the European country side?" Minato knew he should have kept his mouth shut and knew he was a dead man. Which he would have been if Naruto didn't speak up and save his father's hide.

"Nana I have some very good news for you that might make up for you herb garden having toads and frogs in it, 'I hope'." Ruby just looked at her grandson with a look that said "it had better".

"Well my dear Naruto, what could possibly make up for Jiraiya's toads ruining my herb garden" Ruby never failed to notice the blush that appeared on her grandson's face. She was also surprised when her grandson went to retrieve a beautiful girl from behind his friend Ino who was blushing like crazy herself. Ruby also noticed that this girl had her grandson's sent on her.

"Well Nana, I would like to introduce to you my future wife Hinata. Hinata this is my grandmother Ruby Uzumaki the one I was telling you about earlier." Hinata just stared in amazement at the woman before her, who in Hianta's opinion looked to be in her early 20's and didn't look a thing like a grandmother.

"Naruto you mean to tell me that this young woman is your grandmother? She looks like she could be your sister not your grandmother! How is that possible that she looks so young after so many years?" Hinata was surprised when she heard this woman start laughing. And Ruby had every right to laugh. In the many centuries that she has been married to Kyubi, never had she heard someone say that she was Naruto's sister. She knew then that her grandson would have a wonderful life with this girl he chose. Ruby then stopped laughing and hugged Hinata.

"My dear there is much about the demon world that you have yet to learn, but first things first. Tsunade do you think you could stop trying to kill the man long enough for me to torture the fool for ruining my herb garden. Second, Minato be a dear and get your mother's bags from the car and bring them inside and do be careful with them I don't want any of the gifts that I brought to be ruined by your clumsiness son. Third Naruto and Sasuke I want to talk to both of you later understand but first Kyubi anata I have missed you so much." Ruby then flung herself in her husbands arms and kissed him with all the passion she had. Unfortunately Naruto and the other were not used to seeing them act like that in front of them so they did what any teenager does when someone older than them makes out in front of them. They get sick to their stomachs.

"Ugh Nana do we really need to see that, this early. Besides Sasuke and I wanted to take the girls out shopping for some clothes and stuff and its kinda hard to do that when you and grandpa are sucking face with each other and blocking the door" Ruby and Kyubi just laughed and decided to wait til they were both alone to continue.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Sakura, Hinata what are you two doing here anyway?" Tsunade turned to her medical students hoping to get an answer.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we went inside and talked Tsunade-sensei. It's been a long morning and it looks like its going to be a long day too. Cause right now I don't know where to begin, but first Sasuke could you put me down please, I can walk you know." Sakura was getting angry with Sasuke cause he had yet to put her down. And it only got worse when Sasuke shook his head and began to head back to the house along with everybody else.

_*TWO HOURS LATER-TIME NOW IS 9:30 am*_

"I don't believe it, so he is going through with that crazy plan of his. I knew the he wanted power but this is a bit much. Sakura Hinata you both know that now he will not stop until you two are both dead." Tsunade saw both of her students nod their heads but was sadden when she saw that both of them looked depressed.

"Now come on girls this should be a happy occasion. Both of you have found two boys that will love and cherish you and give you the life of happiness that you two never had until you met Kiba and his family. AND YOU TWO HAD BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEM TOO!!!!" Tsunade then turned her sights on the two boys that sat beside her students. Both of whom were cringing at the volume of her voice (AN. Their ears were still slightly ringing from Ino and Lee).

"Don't worry Tsunade-san we'll take very good care of them. But first could you tell me something Tsunade-san about the seals on both Hinata and Sakura and how we can remove it." Sasuke noticed that Tsunade did not like were this was going.

"Well Sasuke the thing is that neither on of you can remove the seals cause only I can. You see both Sakura and Hinata don't remember this cause they were both very young when it happened, but before both of their mother's died they had me put on a very powerful seal that would lock away their demon powers until they were needed or until they mated with someone. And judging by how close you two are to both Sakura and Hinata I take it that you two have tried right?" Tsunade did not miss the heavy blush that appeared on both Naruto and Hinata. She also noticed Kiba glaring at Naruto with daggers in his eyes. She then noticed that Sakura had a slight pink blush on her face and Sasuke had the famous Uchiha smug grin on face as he looked at Sakura.

"Okay before something else happens this morning, why don't you boys let these two get dressed and you take them out to shop and stuff and Kiba I paid a visit to your house and got spare clothes for both Sakura and Hinata cause after you two get back from the stores, I'm going to remove the seals on both of you. Kiba I need you to call your uncle and tell him to come here and Ino would you kindly call Gai so he can come pick up his half witted student before I kill him please, but until then Minato, Fugaku I need to talk to both of you in private now and drag that lech with you" After that Tsunade then proceeded to follow both of Sasuke and Naruto's fathers into the den.

"Well this has been a weird morning and its going to get a lot weirder later on today huh Sakura?" Hinata then turned to her friend to see Sakura nod her head in agreement. Both girls then turned to look at both boys who claimed them their fiances and blushed before going towards them. When both girls were in hugging distance they were swept up in massive hugs.

"Um..Sasuke do you think we can still go shopping cause at the moment I just want to go somewhere to get my mind off of everything that has happened this morning and I feel that if I don't get some air I'm going to go crazy. That and if I don't do something besides stay in bed I'm going to break something or someone in a few minutes." Sasuke just smiled at his intended and knew that he would enjoy that feisty attitude of hers for the rest of his life.

"Sure we can still go shopping and get you girls anything you want, and when we get back we'll talk to Kiba's uncle and Tsunade and see what they know about you guys that Kiba and my brother didn't tell us. Hey Ino do you think you could show them where the guest bathroom is while Naruto and I go get changed. Cause we both need to get the smell of dogs off of us and I don't think it would be a good idea to meet up with Neji smelling like the idiot that saw his girlfriend naked in the shower at the moment." Sasuke just gave Kiba a smug look that said that he was in trouble with Neji the moment they meet up with him and his girlfriend TenTen.

As Ino lead them up to the guest bathroom and the boys went to their rooms to take a quick shower, no one noticed Kushina and Mikato following the girls up the stairs until the girls got out of the bathroom clean and smelling of soap and shampoo.

"Girls since you both will be staying with us Mikato and I thought it would be a good idea if you had your own rooms cause if our boys have their way you both will be sleeping in the same room as them. And as much as I want grandchildren I think it would be a good idea to give you both your own rooms. Of course you can decorate your rooms any way you want to, but remember this, our sons aren't exactly patient when it comes to something they want badly. Of course they had to work for it first, so don't just give in to their natural born charms, tease them a little. Make them sweat a little and I can assure you that they will be putty in your hands by the time you do mate with them now about that-," Kushina and Mikato didn't get to finish their conversation with the girls for both of their sons were right behind them and blushing like crazy.

"Mother would you please stop trying to push them and giving them advice on love and mating. I mean they haven't even had their powers awaked yet and your telling them all this. Your going to confuse them and scare them with your talk of grandchildren. That's just..mother please" Sasuke could even think of anything else to say to his mother. Naruto couldn't think of anything to say period. Both boys were embarrassed beyond belief and their mothers could do nothing but smile at their sons.

"Sorry boys I guess we got a little carried away, now why don't you all hurry to the mall. I here there's a sale going on and its 40% of everything in the mall. By the way did you ever get in contact with your friend Neji today Kiba?" Kushina looked at Kiba and saw a smile form on his face.

"Yes ma'am and boy is he in for a surprise. Hey Hinata are you ready to meet your cousin cause believe me he's going to be happy to see you." Kiba looked at Hinata to notice that she just nodded and smiled at him.

_*DING-DONG*_

"Oh that must be him now you all run along and go have fun. And remember boys bring them back before dinner. Tsunade still needs to remove the seals on them, so please be careful with them and don't do anything reckless this time. We don't want a repeat of the Country Club incident now do we? Although I did get a lot of pictures that day, just promise us you won't cause any problems today. With the Hebi clan mess every demon in this city is going to be on edge so please be careful and watch out for each other and please stop and get some asprine for your fathers on the way home. I have a funny feeling that when Tsunade gets done with them they're going to need it." Kushina smiled at her son and nephew as they all headed down the stairs with their intended and went for the door. Both mothers knew that their boys would start something today and would come back home with cuts, bruises and possible some sort of food on them. But decided not to let that thought bother them and decided to return to their mates and give them what ever support they could give them while Tsunade continued her rant.

Meanwhile Neji and TenTen, his girlfriend of five years, were waiting outside the front gate in his 2008 Silver Lexus LS Hybrid waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come out. Neji had learned a long time ago that any time he set foot on the front lawn of his friends home something bad would happen. Like Naruto's little cousin Konohamaru dumping a bowel of lime jell-o on his head from the third balcony or his cousin Rain who shot him with the water hose three summers ago and the list goes on and needless to say Neji wasn't taking any chances especially now that he had TenTen with him. Neji loved TenTen dearly and would die before anything happened to her. True she looked just like any normal human girl but TenTen was different than the air-headed, lying witches that he had to put up with in school that only liked him for his looks. No TenTen was the only girl the could actually stand up for herself and speak her mind when she had to. That and she had a mean left hook which he found out the hard way when he snuck up on her in the hallway their junior year. TenTen may have been tomboyish but she was perfect to Neji and after she decked him that day in the hallway he asked her out and since then they have been inseparable. Neji knew that once they started dating she had ruined him for other women and he ruined her for other men. TenTen knew that no other man could make her feel the way that Neji does and will never take away her happiness ever. TenTen then noticed her boyfriend staring at her with lust filled eyes as he comes closer to her side of the car.

"Neji why are you staring at me like that. You know how uneasy I get when you do that." TenTen knew that the only reason that her boyfriend stared at her like that was for a couple of reasons, one was to annoy her and the other was to send shivers down her spine that made her feel horny.

"What a guy can't look at his girlfriend and compliment on how sexy she looks right now just sitting in his car in nothing but a tank top and capris pants and sandals looking absolutely fuck-able right now" To prove his point Neji licked TenTen's lips begging for entry and began to massage her breast through her tank as Neji kissed her senseless.

"*moan* Neji didn't you get enough this morning and besides you promised me that you see what surprise Kiba had for you today." TenTen didn't miss Neji's groan at the mention of the Inu Youkai. TenTen remembered clearly that Neji said that if he ever saw Kiba again he would skin him alive for peeping at TenTen in the shower of their penthouse apartment. TenTen learned along time ago that Neji loved high places and loved to watch the sunrise and set everyday, so when she asked him to move in with her he was surprised to see that her place overlooked the country side and had a wonderful view of the sun in the morning and in the evening.

"TenTen don't remind me. Hell Kiba is lucky I'm even talking to him at all after what happened" Neji failed to notice Sasuke and the others heading their way in their cars too. Sasuke came in his 2009 Chevrolet Cobalt SS which was a deep shade of crimson while Naruto had a 2009 Kia Optima done in all black with silver rims. TenTen just smiled and knew the only reason the boys got those cars was to show off to each other. As they got closer TenTen noticed that Neji became tense as he saw Kiba come closer and decided now would be a good time to get out of the car and calm her hawk demon boyfriend down before something happened, preferably to Kiba.

"Neji you promised me if you didn't shed any blood today, you could tie me to the bed and have your way with me all night like you wanted to do this morning." TenTen knew that Neji would do anything for her and keeping his promise was one of them. TenTen felt her boyfriend clam down but noticed he didn't lose his stern glare as Kiba got closer.

"Look I know your still mad at me for what happened a few months ago, and I'm sorry if it makes you feel any better my mom and sister have yet to forgive me about that but Neji I brought you something that might make you feel a bit better." Neji couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in his eye and was probably going to regret agreeing to this in the morning. That is after he showed TenTen who rules who in the bedroom.

"Alright Kiba what did you bring me anyway?" Neji got the surprise of his life when out of nowhere a girl with the same eyes as him came from behind Kiba. TenTen couldn't help but notice that this girl looked so much like Neji's late human aunt that died years ago.

"Neji allow me to introduce your long lost cousin, Hinata Hyuga. She's your uncles only daughter and boy do we have a lot to-," Kiba didn't get to finish what he was saying cause Neji ran past him and hugged his cousin with all his might. Thanking every deity out there for finally answering his prayers and keeping her alive all this time.

"Hinata I can't believe your alive. After all these years of searching for you, thinking that you were dead, you turn up here and your alive. You don't know how happy I am to see you." Neji was to the point of tears. Same could be said for Hinata as she was once again crying too.

"I never knew I had other family out there, but how come I never met you years ago when my mother was still alive." Hinata began to wipe away her tears but noticed that Naruto had come up from behind her and began to wipe her tears for her.

"Neji maybe you can explain what happened once we get to the mall, cause you are not going to believe it when you hear it. Come on Hinata your riding with me." Naruto then lead Hinata to his car and Sasuke did the same with Sakura. Kiba had to bum a ride with Ino in her 2009 Candy Apple Red BMW along with Lee who was bound and gagged in the back of her car so he would be quiet while they dropped them off at Gai's place before joining the others at the mall. As each car pulled out of the drive way no one noticed the Sliver Viper Car with a picture of a green viper head on the front watching them from the shadows as they drove past heading for the mall. The driver of said car had a look on his face that said he was in deep shit when he got home.

"Dad this is Kabuto and your not going to like this but their still alive. Do you want me to follow them and gather any information I can get? Yes father I will keep out of sight this time and don't worry I'm sure Sakura has yet to figure out anything and if she has well I guess that means that I get to have fun with my little step sister like you promised father. Bye _*CLICK*_ It would seem you and I meet again ne Sakura?" Kabuto put on his shades and began to follow from a safe distance behind the group. While unknown to Kabuto he was being followed by one of Sasuke's uncles. A man by the name of Kakashi and he was not happy to see Kabuto at the moment.

"Kabuto if you think I'm going to let you hurt my nephew and future niece-in-law your wrong" Kakashi then leapt from roof top to roof top following his nephew and friends. For he knew that today would be a day for joy and sorrow.

_*AN. Wow now things are starting to get a bit more interesting. Now to clear a few things up about me updating my stories. As of this month I'm over run with papers to do. I have two revisions that are due this month and I have a paper due for Women and Sociology and a four to five page paper due this month. I'll get started on the next chapters but it might take a while for me to get them posted. Please bare with me and have patience and I'll do the best I can. So until next time...Ja ne!!!_


	9. Author Note

1Author Note for Order of the Fang

Okay I know that my story is moving along a bit fast for most of my viewers and I apologize for that. But I was in a rush and had to get that done so that I could start working on the next chapters. And to answer a few questions about this fanfic like why do they have such nice cars, well here's the answer, both Sasuke and Naruto are both royalty and are filthy stinking rich. So they not only have to have cars that show off their wealth but also their status amongst both the demon community and the human community. As for Neji, he got a lot of money when both his parents died when he was a kid and inherited not just his father's wealth and status from his father but also wealth and status from his mother. And I will get to his story in the chapter nine along with TenTen. Now to clear up any confusion about their front yard of their home, basically it's the size of four football stadiums so there was enough room for Chief Toad to sit when he should up. Hope that cleared up any confusion for you guys, also I'll be working on the next chapters later this month after all of these projects get done. I promise the next chapter will be for Sasuke and Sakura. Until then...Ja ne!!!!


	10. Chapter 8

1Chapter eight (order of the fang)

*_Recap: Last time Naruto and Sasuke got a few more surprises, one being some unexpected guest. Jiraiya and Sasuke's older brother Itachi who reveals that Sakura's father was his teacher in the past. Before anything could happen (preferably to Jiraiya if Ruby and Tsunade killed him) Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata told them everything and after that the boys took the girls shopping like they promised, but not with out a surprise for Hinata who got to meet her cousin Neji for the first time in years. So as everyone made their way to the mall, Kabuto, Sakura's step brother was following behind them and following him was Sasuke's uncle Kakashi. Now let's join our happy couple Sasuke and Sakura having a nice conversation in his car._

As the group of teenagers made their way towards the Crimson Leaf Mall, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that how quiet Sakura was. She hadn't said two words since they got in the car and it was beginning to make Sasuke tense. So to help ease her mind of what ever was the matter, Sasuke put one of his hands on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze and decided to break the silence.

"Sakura please tell me what's on your mind, you've been quiet a little too quiet if you ask me. Please tell me what's wrong, my mother always said you can't solve any problem if you don't say what it is. Now what's wrong?" Sasuke heard Sakura sigh and knew she was dreading what she was about to tell him.

"Its nothing big Sasuke its just that, why did that fool of a stepfather of mine have to declare war and why is he trying to kill me, I've done nothing to deserve his hatred and neither has Hinata. So why do all these things keep happening to us and why didn't my mother tell me the truth about my demon origins before she died, why?" Sakura heard Sasuke sigh and noticed that his hand had begun to squeeze hers tighter in an attempt to calm her not to hurt her.

"Sakura I can think of only one reason why your mother didn't tell you about your demon half and that reason was your stepfather. From what the order knows about that guy he's done a lot of experiments on demons but his favorite lab rats just happen to be half demons. The one reason I can think of why your mother didn't tell you of your demon origins is because of your stepfather and his sick hobby. Tell me do you have any other siblings the your mother had with that monster?" Sasuke saw that she shook her head no to that question.

"The only other sibling I had was my stepbrother Kabuto and he belonged to my step dad and he's just as sick and depraved as him." Sasuke sighed on the inside knowing that Sakura didn't have anyone back there.

"So tell me where are we heading anyway, the mall that Hinata and I usually go to is halfway across town and they don't have very good sales right now." Sakura saw Sasuke smirk from the corner of her eyes.

"Well my little cherry blossom, we are heading for the Crimson Leaf Mall. There you and Hinata will be getting some new clothes and anything else you might need and I know that it's a store for demons, but trust me your going to need them. The clothes that are sold there are specially designed for demons and half demons. And don't worry about the price of anything there. As my intended its my job to spoil you rotten along with any pups we have in the process." Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura turn a nice shade of red at the word pups and decided that looking out the window would be better until they arrived at the mall.

About twenty minutes later (and after a quick detour to drop off Lee), they all arrived at the mall. And to the girls surprise it was three times the size of a normal mall. Both Sakura and Hinata saw that this mall was about five stories tall and the west part of the mall was under renovations for they were still adding more to the mall.

"This is the Crimson leaf mall? It's so big, I mean how can this be so big? There can't be that many stores in this mall, can there?" Sakura looked to Sasuke and noticed him smirking at her.

"Well Sakura, the reason why the mall is so big is because of the huge food court. You see the owner of the mall has a family that loves to eat and when he built this place he said and I quote 'I will create the biggest food court that this city has ever had in a mall. And this food court will have a variety of food for all types of demons, from the carnivore to the vegans. My goal is to not only satisfy my shoppers but my hungry family too'. After that he began to add on to the mall and my guess is he's working on a seafood section for those that can't eat red meat." Hinata turned to Naruto as they entered the mall and stood in front of a beautiful fountain that looked like it had live swans swimming in it.

"But how will we find our way around this place, hasn't someone gotten lost here?" Hinata was surprised when Neji, Sasuke, TenTen and Ino began laughing and Naruto blush.

"Well actually Hinata it has happened before, you see about two years ago Naruto and I came to the mall to buy our mothers and grandmothers gifts for Mother's Day and we had to take Naruto's cousin Konohamaru with us. While we were in one of the stores, Naruto here lost Konohamaru and he went searching for him. As luck would have it the kid went to the bathroom and I found him but Colombus over here got lost. After that the owner of the mall decided to have checkpoints set up in the center of each section of the mall to keep this from happening again." Hinata just smiled at Naruto and took his hand in an attempt to ease the embarrassment of remembering that memory.

"Okay I'm all for teasing Naruto for his faults, but we came here to shop and that's what....huh? SAI!!!" Ino then ran into the arms of a boy that came out of the art supply store and when he heard his name being called he knew who it was.

"Ino my vision of eternal beauty and love, where have you been for the past week? You promised me you spend the entire week with me and help my mother and father set up for their next art exhibition." Ino just kissed the fool that she called her boyfriend and just held onto him for a few more minutes.

While Ino was sucking faces with Sai, the boys decided that now was a good time to take them to get some clothes.

"Here we are, Lady Kurenai Women's Boutique. This is the best place to buy any clothes and other accessories for women. And I think that you two will like Kurenai-san. She's the number one dressmaker known in the demon community and she's human. So you'll like her a lot." As the boys lead their girls into the store, the girls became awestruck.

For the inside of the store was twice the size as it was before coming inside. Hinata noticed the sweet smell of lavender perfume mixed with some type of citrus. It was a smell that she really liked and wanted to get some but knew that they were just there to get clothes.

"Hinata-hime why don't you look at some of the clothes and pick out a few things to try on. I'm going to talk to Neji real quick. Go on I won't be far I promise." Naruto then kissed her on the check and she then proceeded to look at the various clothes on the racks.

"Ne Sakura why don't you pick some clothes too, there is something I need to talk to the guys about real quick. And try to find something that will go with your eyes, Sakura-chan" Sakura couldn't help but blush and shiver as Sasuke's breath sent shivers up and down her spin and Sakura felt a familiar dampness between her legs which was the same from back in her temporary room back at his place.

As the girls left to look at clothes, Sasuke turned to see Neji and Naruto talking about something and saw that Neji got tense real quick. Sasuke decided to see just what they were talking about and to his surprise found Naruto telling Neji about what happened the night before and about having their seals removed when they returned.

"And that's what happened, and after the seals are removed I plan on making Hinata my mate. I already told my parents that she's my intended and I told my dad, but seeing how you're her only relative that does give a damn about her I wanted to ask for your blessing to make Hinata mine. Of course I intend to give her a wedding too, I plan to follow both demon and human customs of mating. So will you give me the honor of making Hinata happy for the rest of our lives Neji?" For the first time in Sasuke's life since he has known Naruto, he has never seen him so nervous.

"Naruto, true I have only seen my cousin for a short amount of time and I wish that monster of a father of hers would drown in a ditch somewhere, I can't think of anyone more qualified to be my cousins husband than you. Just promise me that you will make her happy and I promise you that I will be there on your wedding day to hand her over to you. But know this Uzumaki, if anything happens to her because of you, you will have me to deal with. Hinata has had enough happen to her, she deserves some happiness." Neji saw Naruto nod his head in agreement and then noticed that both Hinata and TenTen were talking about something that made Hinata blush like a tomato.

"Hey Sasuke is Sakura still trying on the clothes that she picked out cause she hasn't come out of the dressing room yet." Once Naruto said that Sasuke went to see what was keeping Sakura. When got there he saw that Sakura was looking at one of the signature jewelry that was displayed in the store. Sasuke noticed it was made of genuine Austrian crystals and was done in sterling sliver. The pendant itself was in the shape of the characters that spelled "red wolf" and Sasuke knew that Sakura was probably thinking of her father.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay, you seem to be distracted." Sakura turned around quickly to face Sasuke only to bump into his chest almost dropping the clothes she was holding.

"Sorry Sasuke, I was just looking at this necklace and thinking of an old story that my mother told me before she died. I don't remember much just that she keep mentioning 'the red wolf's treasure' for some odd reason. Everything after that or before is a blank, I was kinda young when she told me that. But I'll go change and see if these clothes fit and mph!!!!!" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips as he kissed her senseless and back her into the change room.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening, one minute she's about to try on clothes and the next she's being kissed by a guy in a dressing room in a public place where anyone could walk in. Sakura tried her best to get Sasuke to stop but he wouldn't let her go.

After about ten minutes Sasuke finally let up from Sakura's lips and had a satisfied smirk seeing his Sakura flushed cheeks and shallow breath. How he wanted this girl and he didn't just want her for her looks. No he knew that Sakura was the type of girl that would make life interesting for him and she had a good head on her shoulders. She had the hands of a doctor yet the body of a model. She had brains, brawn and beauty all in one. And Sasuke liked that about her, for she was the type that would fight off anything to protect what she loved the most.

"Um...Sasuke do you think you could wait outside while I try on these clothes, please" Sakura was doing her best to not just jump into his arms and kiss him with the same amount of passion and force he had done to her a few minutes ago. To her surprise she felt Sasuke's lips touch the shell of her ear and shivered again but this time from him breathing into her ear.

"Alright Sakura I'll leave you to change. But remember I'm not a patient demon so don't keep me waiting long" Sasuke then kissed Sakura and left the dressing room. Once he was out Sasuke went about the task of buying a few thing for Sakura that she didn't know about, but would defiantly like.

"Hello Kurenai-san I would like to see some of your finest sterling sliver necklaces, bracelets and I would also like that necklace that says 'red wolf' on it please." Kurenai just smiled at Sasuke for he knew that he wanted to surprise his intended with that necklace.

"I see your going the same route as Naruto-sama is. Getting a gift that will make both of them happy. But with him he choose Jade jewelry and that perfume. You boys are really determined to make these girls happy aren't you?" Kurenai saw the surprised look on Sasuke's face and smiled.

"Don't look so surprised, I for one know what is feels like to grow up with a tough childhood. It might not have been bad as theirs but I know the feeling of being alone and unloved" Sasuke knew about Kurenai's past and what she was talking about and nodded.

Ten minutes later after Sasuke was done paying for the jewelry, he saw Sakura come out in one of the outfits that she picked out. The moment Sasuke saw her he could have sworn that he saw a heavenly light and heard a chorus of angels sing by just looking at her. Sakura was a vision she had chosen a pair of black low pumps, a black miniskirt with an embroidered rose going from the bottom hem of the skirt to the side of the right pocket. The top that she wore was a combination of a tight strapless tank top with a red light sweater that had three buttons on it in the shape of black roses and to top of the out fit Sakura had added a red headband on top of her head. While Sasuke was admiring Sakura's beauty, Naruto was drooling over Hinata and the out fit that she chose.

Hinata had chosen a very simple sun dress that complimented her curves very nicely, but still allowed her some sense of modesty. The sun dress itself was nice shade of lavender, which complimented her eyes. The dress had a white ribbon like sash around the waist. And Hinata finished the outfit with a white lace choker and white lace up sandals. Naruto was literally awe struck when he saw Hinata. All he could think was 'Damn!'.

"Well girls its safe to say that those out fits are winners. And the other ones that you chose winners as well. Now if you boys are done drooling over these girls, I think now would be a good time to head towards the weapon shop and the food court 'C' cause at the moment I'm hungry and I can guess that Sakura and Hinata are hungry too. But before we go eat I need to talk to Neji for a few minutes in private, okay." Neji then proceeded to follow his girlfriend further into the back where she knew that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't be able to hear what she was talking about. TenTen knew that something was not right and that this feeling of dread and danger she was having was for a reason.

Neji being able to pick up on changes in human emotions noticed that his TenTen was tense and nervous for some odd reason so he knew that this was not their normal session of 'kiss and fuck' in the changing room like they usually have when they go clothes shopping together, so he decided to ask what was wrong.

"TenTen, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you this tense since...well I've never seen you this tense in years. What's wrong, you only get like this when....Oh no." Now Neji knew why his girlfriend was tense. For she knew that Kabuto, her royal nightmare was somewhere in the mall and was either looking for her or someone else.

"Neji listen to me, you can't tell Sakura about this or Sasuke. If they found out about this, Sakura would freak out and Sasuke would go on the war path just to find him. Sasuke still wants Kabuto's head for what he did to his uncle and his cousin. But Neji you must promise me that you won't go after him, I know you want revenge for what he did to me but you must promise not to go after him in cold blood, please Neji" Neji saw that TenTen was asking him, no begging him not to do anything that would get him or the other boys killed because of their revenge.

"I promise you TenTen that I won't do anything to the foolish, but I can't say the same for Sasuke. I've known him for years and if there is one thing I have learned about him is that no one messes with his family and lives to tell about it. Sasuke will fight tooth and nail to uphold his families honor. But I promise if Sasuke does try something I will do my best to stop him." Neji then sealed his promise with a kiss, and not a small kiss mind you.

"Ummm, Neji-kun please not here, we have to head for the food-," TenTen was cut off by Neji and his wonderfully skilled hands which were making their way to her bra strap. And they would have continued if a certain person hadn't shown up to ruin their fun.

"AH-EM" Both Neji and his flustered girlfriend turned to see none other than Ino and Sai behind them along with Naruto and Hinata just standing there with either smiles or blush on their faces. Neji and TenTen both blushed at the thought of someone finding them like that. It wasn't until TenTen noticed that Sakura was missing from the group along with Sasuke so she decided to ask what was going on and where those two went.

"Hey has anyone seen where Sasuke and Sakura went to?" Once TenTen said that, both Hinata and Naruto noticed that their friends were indeed gone. Hinata turned back to TenTen and told her what happened.

"Well Sasuke said something about he wanted to talk to Sakura alone for a few minutes. So Naruto and I have been talking until Ino came in with Sai and said that she wanted to take us to another store that sells different incense and candles and well you can guess that we got a bit distracted trying to get your attention." Neji just nodded his head and took out his cell phone and sent a text message to Sasuke where to find them.

"Look if I know Sasuke he'll meet us in the next store. I sent him a text message that said where to meet us when he gets done with his business with Sakura. And speaking of phones I take it that both Sakura and Hinata don't have one right?" Neji turned to Naruto who nodded and gave a sigh.

"Okay so the next thing that we do after Ino is done taking them to that shop she mentioned is get Hinata a cell phone and Sakura a cell phone. Now let's go before Ino rants about us taking our sweet time." Neji ducked quickly for Ino had thrown a trash can at him that Kurenai kept behind the counter for candy wrappers, soda cans and other trash like that.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were at this moment walking into another store that caught Sakura's interest. For the store was filled with many books that ranged from Cooking for Dummies to some of the medical books that her and Hinata were studying at the moment. Sasuke saw that his intended was happy and knew that she unlike most girls or most people that he knew actually enjoyed reading for fun. Sakura then turned to him with a smile on her face and hugged him and asked him a simple question.

"Sasuke why did you bring to this bookstore, not that I'm complaining but why and how did you know that I loved to read? The only other people that know about that are Kiba and his family, Hinata and our medical teacher Tsunade. So how did you know?" Sakura saw Sasuke smile, then he bent down and kissed her on her forehead and spoke.

"Sakura its my job to make you happy, and I kinda figured that when you weren't practicing you Judo on Kiba for what ever he did, you were either studying or reading a book. I kinda talked to Kiba and he told that the only time he saw you calm was when you were studying or reading. He kinda also told me about what happened to the last book you had. Sakura I brought you here to get you another full copy of "The Chronicles Of Narnia" but this copy includes all the stories that the author wrote in one book. Kiba also told me that you liked to read Hemingway too" Sasuke saw the joyous look in Sakura's eyes when he mentioned one of her favorite authors.

"I love Hemingway's stories, but every time I try to check out one of his books at the library its either checked out or they had to order a new one cause the last person that had it either had a little sibling with crayons, a dog that thought it was a chew toy or they left it in the yard and their dad destroyed it with the lawn mower and before you ask I'm still trying to figure out the last too." Sakura saw Sasuke nod his head then he took her hand and lead her towards the 'H' section of the bookstore.

(AN. Okay for those of you that are wondering about what's this story looks like, basically it is the size of a library. And everyone knows how the books are sorted, by last name. I rather not go into the library sorting system cause to be honest, I still don't get it have the time. Now back to the story)

Once they were their they began to look at the many books that the store provided.

"Here it is, "Hemingway's Greatest Stories" a collection of Hemingway's best stories. Here now the only thing that is left is to find "The Chronicles of Narnia" unless there was something else that you wanted while were here Sakura?" Sasuke didn't miss the blush that appeared on her face as she turned to look at him.

"Well there are a couple more books that I wanted to get, one was for cooking, another was for ancient martial arts and sword techniques and the finally one was for *mumble, mumble*" Sasuke didn't miss her mumbling and her blush and knew that what ever it was, must have been too embarrassing to say. But the fact that she was mumbling didn't sit well with him so he came very close to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

"I don't like it when people mumble Sakura and I don't like it when you mumble around me now why don't you whisper in my ear what you were going to say but didn't" before Sasuke left Sakura's ear he bit down on the top and bottom of her ear making her shudder and flush like crazy. Once Sakura composed herself leaned towards Sasuke's ear and whispered what she didn't say earlier.

"I said a book on demon mating and behaviors." Sakura couldn't stop the blush as she told Sasuke that. And her blush got worse when she felt him lick her neck and kiss her under her chin, which was sensitive.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke and knew that he was going to have fun with Sakura once they finally mated completely and she had her seal removed. Once Sasuke was through worshiping Sakura's neck and chin he then looked into her eyes and began to speak.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll get all the books that you need, come on let's go." Then Sasuke lead Sakura down an aisle that had a lot of craft equipment and stuff for making cards and other things like that. Sakura also noticed that there were books with blank pages and knew that they were either beginner journals for kids or storybooks for future writers. Sakura also noticed a few different baby books for both boys and girls and her mind began to wonder. Sakura began to wonder what her kids would be like, would they have her face or their fathers. Would they have her eyes or Sasuke's. Then she stopped herself completely for she was thinking about something that hasn't even happened yet. True Sakura had always wanted kids, but now was not the time to think about them.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's face had turned bright red all of a sudden and was about to ask what was wrong when he turned and saw what she was looking at, which in turn made him smile. He too had wondered what it would be like to have kids, but he didn't have the right girl in mind and he was too busy with missions from the 'Order' to worry about having kids. But now he had a chance to have kids with this wonderful woman behind him and knew that he would one day get the family that he wanted. Then Sasuke turned around and found that they were in the section that they needed for the books that Sakura wanted.

"Okay we have all the books that you need, lets go pay for these and meet up with the others at the next shop okay?" Sasuke saw Sakura nod her head yes and they both made their way towards the front of the store. Once the books were paid for Sasuke and Sakura made their way towards the store where the rest of their friends were. Sasuke and Sakura were no further than two feet from the store when they heard a voice that caused them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Well if it isn't my dear little sister and the son of the Uchia wolf clan. What a surprise to see you here." Sasuke turned around and pushed Sakura to stand behind him while he shielded her from the one demon that he did not want to see at the moment, Sakura's stepbrother, Kabuto. Sasuke was literally seeing red at the sight of this demon scum and got madder when this snake had the nerve to ask Sakura something that made his blood boil and her blood chill.

"Well aren't you going to give you dear brother a hug, baby sister?" Kabuto couldn't help but smile as he saw the fear in Sakura's eyes and the fury in Sasuke's.

Sasuke was close to skinning this guy alive when out of nowhere he heard a voice that he knew all to well.

"Kabuto unless you want to lose a few body parts to my nephew I suggest that you leave now." out of the shadows came Sasuke's uncle Kakashi, who wasn't happy to see Kabuto either.

"Well, well if it isn't the famous copy wolf of the Uchia clan, I see that scar is still there, tell me how is your son doing? Can he walk now or is he still unable to after I broke both his legs?" Kabuto was treading on thin ice with Kakashi for he was close to killing him if he didn't shut up.

Before things got out of hand and Sasuke and Kakashi both killed this fool, Kabuto stood up and leapt into the air while shouting to Sakura a message that would haunt her for a long time.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR DESTINY SAKURA!! FATHER WILL FIND YOU AND END YOUR LIFE AND ANY OTHER LIFE THAT YOU HAVE!! THERE IS NO PLACE THAT YOU CAN HIDE!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!" Kabuto then leapt through the glass ceiling breaking the glass and causing it to fall on many of the other demons in the mall. Sasuke quickly took Sakura into his arms and covered her head to keep her from getting hurt by the falling glass while he turned his body into a shield for her protection.

Once the glass stopped falling, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was shaking uncontrollably and was pale like she had just seen a ghost.

"Sakura say something, please. It's alright I'm right here, okay." Sakura looked at Sasuke before everything got fuzzy and then went dark. The last thing Sakura heard before darkness overtook her was Sasuke yelling her name. And for the second time that day, Sakura had fainted into the arms of Sasuke. For now she knew that her step father would never stop until she was gone, but why is the mystery that she wants to find out.

To be continued....

_*Wow now things are getting interesting. While is was going through my story I noticed that I didn't have anything with Sasuke and Sakura by themselves. So to fix that (and to appease some of my reviewers that let me know) this chapter and the next few chapters will focus mainly on Sasuke and Sakura. Don't worry though there will be a few lemons in this story I just haven't decided when to add them, so please bare with me. I'm still new to the lemon writing thing. So until next time (and until my family and I move into our new house all this week) keep sending your reviews and keep reading. I have two more stories to update then I can focus on moving all this week, so until then Ja ne!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter nine (order of the fang)

*_Recap: Last time, Naruto and Sasuke along with Neji and Ino arrived at the Crimson Leaf Mall. There Sasuke and Naruto took both their girls and began to shower them with clothes and surprises when they have their seals removed. As Naruto, Hinata and the others make their way to the food court, Sasuke takes Sakura to a book store to buy her a few books. But on their way out of the book store, they meet up with Sakura's stepbrother Kabuto. But before anything could happen, Sasuke's uncle Kakashi shows up to prevent anything from happening. Kabuto who value's his life, decides to leave the mall but not without leaving a message for Sakura that sends chills down her spine and causes her to faint. Now lets join Sasuke and Kakashi as they try to revive Sakura._

"Come on Sakura, please wake up for me. Anata please open your eyes and wake up, please." Sakura began to groan as she was brought back into the world of the living. Once her eyes were fully opened, she saw that her meeting with her stepbrother was no dream and that now her stepfather would target her for the rest of her life. Then Sakura began to cry, she didn't even know why she started crying. She didn't even know why she was crying or what she was crying about, all she knew was that the tears wouldn't stop. Heck Sakura didn't even know she was shaking until Sasuke began to hold her with all his might and rub her back to help stop the tears and her shaking.

"Sakura its alright, I'm not going to let the freak touch you I promise. Please calm down and please stop crying." Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the despair and anguish in his eyes. Sakura put a gentle hand on his cheek and gave a small smile trying to be happy, but Sasuke knew she was hiding her feelings from him. Sasuke would have growled at her if his uncle wasn't still there.

"Sasuke perhaps you can tell me who this young girl is and why you are so attached to her? Cause I've never seen you act like this with a woman, or any woman for that matter." Kakashi was not surprised to see his nephew groan as he lifted Sakura into his arms and sit on the bench that she was laying while having his intended in his lap.

"Well uncle, if you had been at the house earlier you would have found out. But since you weren't, and I know you will make up a story about why you weren't at the house later, I'll tell you. Uncle Kakashi this is Sakura my intended mate. Sakura this is my uncle Kakashi. He works with Naruto and myself on certain cases that involve rouge demons, assassination attempts on political officials, and abduction cases. But now I have a question for you, why are you here and have you been following us again?" Sasuke knew that his uncle had a tendency to follow him around when he was younger and it was rather annoying.

"Well my dear nephew, on my way to talk to father, I found Kabuto following both you and Naruto and I knew that he was up to something. I didn't want anything to happen to you or my future niece-in-law. But Sasuke listen to me and listen good, Orochimaru will not stop until your intended is dead. Now before things get worse, why don't we head for the food court and get something to eat?" Under Kakashi's mask he smiled for he heard both Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growl letting them know they were hungry. And with out further argument all three left to go eat.

Upon arriving at the food court for those demons that eat both meat and vegetables. Once they were there, they spotted Naruto and the others, minus Neji and TenTen who were off in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes.

"Well look who decided to join us. Hey what happened to you guys? Sakura you look like you've seen a ghost or something and Sasuke why do you have pieces of broken glass on you jacket?" Sasuke just sighed knowing that his idiot friend wouldn't stop with the questions until he answered.

"Well I'll tell you later, right now Sakura and I are both hungry and need food. Also I think things are about to get worse for both Sakura and Hinata." Naruto tensed when he heard that. And the fact the there was broken glass on Sasuke and his uncle and none on Sakura was proof enough that something bad happened.

"Hey what's with the tense air around here? I haven't sensed this type of anxiousness since I met my brother in laws. And asked for their blessing to marry their sister." Both Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see their friend Shikamaru coming towards them along with their friend Chouji.

"Hey Shikamaru when did you get back, I thought you would be back next week or something?" Naruto looked at his long time friend with confusion in his eyes.

"Well there are certain advantages to being the husband of the only sister to the head of the Demon Raccoons of the Sand. When Gaara saw that news cast this morning he knew that I would be called by the council along with him and Kankuro. And no sooner had that broadcast been aired, had Gaara called for his families private pilot to send me and his family here. Then I hear that Fang HQ was attacked and now we have a another problem on our hands than the freak that tried to steal information from the elders. By the way what happened to him, I figured that you two were sent to *ahem* retrieve him and bring him in for questioning, after you two had fun breaking both his arms and legs that is." Shikamaru smirked when he saw the disappointed look on his friends face.

"Well after Sasuke and I took our intended shopping we were going to head to Fang HQ and-," Shikamaru held up a hand to stop his loud and ever-talkative friend for a moment, cause he could have sworn that his friend had said intended.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but did you just say, 'intended'? Cause I find it hard to believe that any girl would catch your interest for more than a minute or for anything for that matter." Chouji who was engrossed in his chips just nodded his head at what his friend just said. Sasuke sighed and knew that things would get worse if Shikamaru kept talking and insinuating that Naruto couldn't get a girl. But fate dealt Shikamaru a kind hand, cause Hinata came back from one of the food vendors, with some ramen for both of them to eat.

"Ummm Naruto are you okay?" Naruto quickly calmed down and went to his angel. Before Shikamaru could say anything, Sasuke decided that now was a good time to put his spying skills to good use and try to help his intended. But first, Shikamaru had to meet Sakura.

"Look Shikamaru I know you want to know about Hinata and how she met up with Naruto, but for now I have a job for you. Shikamaru allow me to introduce my intended, Sakura Haruno the last and only daughter of Shinta Haruno. If you remember correctly, no one knows what happened to the rest of the Haruno clan or for that matter what happened to the elders. I need you to find out what happened to them. Also find out anything you can about Orochimaru and his son Kabuto. Anything that we don't know already. I want to know everything, including why he wants Sakura dead so badly. Also I need you to look for a guy by the name of Yang, he has a relative that might be able to help us stop Orochimaru, that is if his cousin is up to the task of facing him again." Shikamaru nodded knowing who he had in mind, but that wasn't the problem. The problem he saw was finding out what happened to the Haruno clan without losing his head. Shikamaru had heard from his father that the Haruno clan were some of the deadliest wolf demons out there, next to the Uchiha's that is. Shikamaru knew that there was something different about this girl, but he knew how protective the Uchiha men are of their women and thought it best not to pry about Sakura.

"Alright Sasuke I'll do it, but you do realize that no one knows what happened to the clan after Orochimaru took over right?" Shikamaru smirked when he saw the famous Uchiha smirk on his friends face.

"True, but that doesn't mean that the information is lost now does it? And besides its for a good cause and you can work off some stress while your at it. I heard that some members from the Hebi clan can be real sloppy when it comes to keeping secrets and torture is the best way to get said secret from them." Sasuke was about to say something to Shikamaru when he sensed a strong killing intent heading this way and became tense. Naruto sensed it too and tensed along with Neji, Sai and Ino.

"What's going on, why did the store get quiet all of a sudden? What's going on Naruto?" Naruto saw Hinata shaking from fright and fear and Sasuke saw the same feelings in Sakura who had not gotten over the shock of what her stepbrother had said to her.

"Sasuke do you smell that, Bruno is heading this way and he has a few of his buddies with him." Naruto's eyes began to change from blue to red and his youkai began to flare. Sasuke's youkai was doing the same too, but his Sharigan was flashing.

"Yeah, I think one of the Hyena demons that we killed last night, was a member of his clan. He must have just found out it was us. Damn we really don't need this right now. Neji how close is he and how many does he have with him?" Sasuke saw that Neji was just as tense as he and Naruto were and had pushed TenTen behind him.

Hinata and Sakura were then pushed behind their boys and began to worry. Hinata then saw Neji's eyes do something weird as he began to look around the building and to the front of the mall. Hinata was about to ask what Neji did to his eyes, but Neji began speaking.

"There's about fifty of those Hyena Youkai with Bruno and all of them just as mad as he is. And it looks like he brought Juno, Kane and Rufus with him too." Neji then turned to TenTen and noticed she was shaking and held her for a bit.

"And to think that this day started out so nicely too. Well looks like we're in for some trouble. Neji, Bruno is looking for Naruto and myself and I have a funny feeling he might go after Sakura and Hinata. Naruto and I want you to take the girls and head back to the house and stay there uncle. And uncle, I need you to go with Neji and help him keep the girls safe and this time don't do anything stupid. Aunt Rin is still mad at you for that stunt you pulled last year." Kakashi and Neji nodded yes and were about to lead the girls away from the area, when a sudden explosion was heard from the front of the mall. Which was a bad thing, for this caused Chouji to speak up for the first time.

"Guys it looks like the war has started and my families place of business is the first battle field. Look Sasuke what ever reason these guys are after you and Naruto for, you can tell me later. Right now I need your help getting these guys out of here before they destroy the entire building. Oh and before I forget, ladies my name is Chouji, I'm the son of the guy that built this whole mall. We can begin the proper introduction later and help plan for the wedding later but for now my duty is to protect my father's legacy and his lifetime achievement. MEN PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR BATTLE!!!!!" A mighty cry rang out from within the mall as every male there prepared themselves for an attack. As each male demon prepared themselves for anything, Sakura went up to Sasuke before things got worse.

"Sasuke, why is this happening now, I know that war has been declared on every demon clan out there and humans but why is this happening now?" Sakura looked at the man that would soon be her husband, by both human and demon law with a look of fear and worry in her eyes. This did not sit so well with Sasuke so he grab Sakura around the waist and held her while whispering in her ear.

"Sakura I know that this is a bit much and too soon for you to deal with, but understand we demons have been fighting for a long time. My mother told me that each demon would probably been on edge about this whole war thing and she was right, as always. Sakura listen to me and look at me okay. I promise that I will be back to help you and guide when the seals are broken, but you have to leave. I would feel a lot better knowing that you are safe rather than in harms way. You might find it hard to believe but once we wolf demons find a mate, we stick to them like glue and protect them with our lives, even at the cost of our own. I promised I would protect you and make you happy and I will but right now I need you out of here and in the one place I know you will be safe. Please understand Sakura." Sakura nodded her head and looked into Sasuke's eyes with a look of dread, but before she could say anything else she suddenly felt the urge to sleep. And that was because of Sasuke had used a genjutsu to put Sakura in a temporary sleep, just long enough for her and the others to get to safety.

"Ino I need both you and TenTen to keep both girls occupied until we get back home, and please try to keep them calm. Now you all have to go." Sasuke turned around and had his Sharingan spinning as he turned and readied himself for the up coming battle. But not before turning to Naruto who was sucking faces with Hinata who looked like she was crying before Naruto let her go.

"Don't worry angel, I promise we'll be back in time for Tsunade to remove your seals and then we can help you find out more about your past. So please no crying okay, just go with Ino and the others and please stay safe." Naruto then turned and readied himself as well. Naruto's eyes began to turn to his family's famous blood red fox eyes and his youkai began to flare as he went to fight the oncoming demons while Ino and TenTen went about the task of leading Hinata and Sakura away, who was still out cold and being carried by Kakashi.

Once Neji, Kakashi and the girls were a good distance to the exit of the building along with the other women and children demons in the mall were out of site, Bruno made his grand entrance. Along with not only his Hyena demons, but a few snakes from the Hebi clan as well. All of which were ready for a fight.

"So the dogs of Fang show themselves in broad daylight. Pretty bold thing to do considering I'm going to skin you both alive for what you did to my little brother last night. I'm going to enjoy breaking you both in half with my bare hands. Then I'm going to enjoy beating that bitch that and her little friend for defying our clan." That was the wrong thing to say, for now both Sasuke and Naruto were mad, scratch that, they were pissed beyond belief.

"Bruno, you are going to regret ever saying those words. You of all people should know never insult another's intended. Or for that matter threaten to kill them. Naruto lets make their end slow and painful." After Sasuke said that the first battle of the war began.

Meanwhile on the car ride back to the Uchiha/Uzumaki mansion, Hinata sat in the back of the car with Ino in the back along with TenTen and Neji with Sakura sleeping beside her. The drive had been long and silent, a little to silent for Hinata's taste. But before she could speak, they had arrived back at the mansion. As everyone got out of the car, Hinata noticed that both Sasuke's and Naruto's father were right at the door waiting for them. Sasuke's came up to Hinata and bowed and went to Kakashi and gathered the sleeping girl who was to become his daughter-in-law. He then turned

"I take it that the first battle has begun. I had a funny feeling that our boys would be the ones to lead the first battle in this war. But we can talk about that later, right now you all need to get inside. I have a funny feeling, that our home will become the next battle field. And if it does, we need you all safe. Our sons would never forgive us if anything happened to either of you. Now come, Tsunade has agreed to wait on undoing both of your seals until the boys have returned. I have a bad feeling that when they come back they are going to need medical attention, along with Kiba and his family." Both fathers saw the look of surprise on Hinata's face. Minato went up to Hinata and lead her inside while he explained what had happened.

"To say that I'm not surprised that your shocked is no surprise to me. You see Juno and a few of Kiba's other cousins came, along with him and said that trouble was brewing and knew that it would come your way. So they left to head for the mall and help, but not before leaving a few get well gifts for you girls in your new rooms. Now come, lets get you all inside so you can get settled in." Minato then lead everyone inside, but not before checking the area with his fox eyes for anything out there. When he found nothing, he followed the others into the house and went into the den where his beloved Kushina was, and held her in his arms.

Meanwhile, Hinata was putting her stuff in her new room, which was right next door to Sakura. After Hinata put her things away she had noticed TenTen come into her room with a small smile on her face. Hinata could tell that TenTen was worried about this war and had a funny feeling that Neji might get involved in the fighting soon. So to help ease both of their minds about what was going on, Hinata decided to ask TenTen about her past and how she met her cousin.

"Um TenTen could I ask you a few questions?" TenTen smiled at Hinata and sat on the couch in the room alongside of Hinata.

"Sure, what do you want to know? Maybe I can help." Hinata smiled at this wonderfully kind girl, who's eyes held not only joy, happiness and love. But pain, hurt, and fear. Hinata had this weird gift to sense a persons personality just by looking into their eyes and she could tell that TenTen had a rough life.

"Well TenTen I was wondering how you and my cousin met. Also I was wondering if something bad happened to you in the past, besides Kiba nii-san seeing you naked in the shower." Hinata didn't miss the look of happiness on TenTen's face.

"Well you see I think it would be a good idea to tell you about both your cousin and my past first, before we get into that subject then maybe you'll understand a little more about Neji and myself." Hinata nodded and saw TenTen make herself comfortable on the couch.

"Well you see its like this, I'm the result of a night of drinking between two people that could care less about me. You see both my mother and father were known for drinking too much in one night and getting into trouble. My father was 22 when he got my mom pregnant with me and she was only 17 at the time. She was going through problems of her own. She was kicked out of her house for getting in trouble with not only the police but a few others and my grandparents had enough. That night both my father and mother began their routine of drinking until they passed out. Well it would have been that way if my mother didn't start flirting with my dad, and the end result was those two sleeping together and conceiving me. When my bastard of a father of mine found out, he just left. When my grandparents found out, they weren't too happy either. They made a deal with my mother, she could stay until I was born, but after I was born she had a choice to either get her life together, or give up custody of me to them and never set foot in their house or their lives ever again. Well nine months later, they got their answer when my mom signed over her rights of my well being to my grandparents and just left. After that, I started a new life with my grandparents, who loved me dearly. Both of them were grateful that I had a kind heart and didn't turn out to be anything like my mother and father. My grandfather and grandmother told me everyday that regardless of how I was created, I would always be loved. Things were peaceful for a few years after that, until my bastard of a father decided to come back into my life after he found out that my grandparents had full custody of me. He tried everything he could do to get them to hand me over to them. But my grandfather was as stubborn as he was deadly. My father didn't know this, but both my grandparents had come from a long line of ninjas that specialized in the art of concealed weapons fighting style. Well needless to say that my fool of a father was not shaken at all by my grandfather, at least not yet. You see after he left the house, he came back that night and tried to kidnap me while I was sleeping. Unfortunately for him, my grandmother had excellent ears and heard him sneak in my bedroom window. After he got caught, my grandfather went about the task of making my father pay for trying to take me away from them. I really don't remember what happened after my grandmother took me out of the room, all I remember is the sound of bones breaking and stuff being broken in my room and my grandmother telling me that I was going to get a new room in the morning.

Well after that night, and after the police took what was left of my father away for life, we decided to move into a new house. As it turns out it was right next door to Neji. Neji himself had a rough childhood, but I didn't find out about that until we started dating. You see Neji father was your fathers twin brother, and lets just say that they didn't get along at all. There were times when my grandparents and I were eating and we would hear them go at each others throats some times. My grandparents were used to it but I wasn't. The fighting scared me a lot when I was younger and it wasn't until I saw a piano thrown out of the window by Neji's father did I find out that they were all demons. I found out from Neji that his father was furious at his brother for killing Neji's mother right in front of him and then try to kill him too. Neji never forgot the look that his uncle gave him after his father literally threw him out of his house. Heck Neji told me that after that night, his father never remarried or dated. He just spent his time with his son and tried his very best to raise Neji to be the kind of man that he wanted him to turn into, with a kind heart and a good head on his shoulders.

Well after that night, my grandparents decided to move again for two reasons, one the Hyuga's of the main branch were well known for killing innocent people to get what they wanted, and the second reason was my grandfather had gotten really sick and wanted to got to a place that was closer to the country side. After that I didn't see Neji until we were both in High school." Hinata noticed that TenTen had gotten quiet and was looking at the class ring Neji had given her, all the while thinking about how they met.

(Okay flash back time)

In a house surrounded by lilies, roses, tulips, carnations and a vegetable garden that had dozens of fresh vegetables growing lived, a young tomboyish girl of 14, named TenTen. Her and her grandparents moved to this quiet house to get away of past troubles and fears. Now it was Monday and that meant school for TenTen, who was running a little late. And she was rushing to get her things and should be whizzing by right about.....

"Sorry nana, I can't stay for breakfast. I gotta run for school. Bye!!!" Before TenTen was out the door she was stopped by her grandfather, who was smiling like a fool.

"Tennie dear, did you forget that you have a late start today? Your classes don't start until 11am today honey. So you have time to eat and relax. So why don't you settle down and come eat before your eggs get cold." Opal (TenTen's grandmother) put a smile on her face when she saw her granddaughter blush from embarrassment at the thought of forgetting what day it was.

"Alright you win grandma. Any way I wanted to talk to you and grandpa about my training. But before I do that, I gotta go let the dogs back inside before their whining wake the neighborhood." TenTen then went about the task of letting her Great Dane: Duke and her Cocker Spaniel: Countess, into the house so they could eat, but not before each of her dogs gave her a big wet kiss like they do every morning before she went to school.

"Okay, okay you guys I know you both love me. Now come on, its time for breakfast. Now in the kitchen with you while I wash my face again, ugh dog slobber yuck." TenTen then went to wash her face again before eating her breakfast. Two minutes later she came back to have breakfast with her grandparents and dogs.

During their meal TenTen noticed that there was a hawk outside of the window just staring at them, but she dismissed it and went about enjoying her breakfast with the people that loved her. After breakfast, TenTen decided that now was a good time to talk to her grandfather about her training.

"Um grandpa can I ask you a quick question about my training it will only take a few minutes." TenTen's grandfather just smiled and followed her into the garden where she was playing with the dogs.

"What is that you wanted to ask me, TenTen? Is everything alright?" TenTen just smiled at here grandfather as he sat down with her.

"Well grandpa, it this you see I was wondering if I could skip my training for today and head for the museum instead. You see there's this weapons expo there and it showing weapons from all over the world. There's even a weapon there that resembles your sword grandpa and I wanted to go. That and I have an extra credit paper I'm doing on ancient weapons from China and I need a little more data on certain dates and I was wondering-," TenTen's grandfather cut her off by laughing. Not at her but at her constant need to ask permission to go places that interest her.

"My dear Tennie, of course you can go to the museum. I know how much you love weapons and wish to become one of the best weapons masters in our clan. Just promise your grandmother and me that you will first come home to let us know that your alright then you can head for the museum. And in any case I was going to cancel today's training session anyhow. Your grandmother wants me to go to the store with her and help her run a few errands before dinner and we have a very big surprise for you when you get back from the museum. Now you go finish getting ready for school and meet me at the car okay?" TenTen just smiled while se hugged and kissed her grandfather on the check before running back into the house to get her stuff.

Once TenTen got to school she told her grandfather bye and went to the front of the building to get to her locker. But as usual, there was a bit of a road block, via the Neji fan club who were swooning over the schools hottest and richest kid that has ever come to her school. TenTen had heard from one of the other students that Neji was a demon who not only came from a proud and well known clan, but was well known for his fierce fighting and cold demeanor towards others, including his fan club.

(Author note: tell me does that sound a little familiar to anyone out there. Well anyway back to the story)

Now TenTen was not like the other girls in her class, and it wasn't for the fact that she was smarter than any of them (she held a 4.3 grade point average since she was in middle school) or the fact that she could stand her own in a fight. No what set TenTen apart from the other girls was the fact that she wasn't falling all over herself just to see Neji Hyuga. Why Neji fascinated the other girls was a mystery to her, a mystery that would follow her until her junior year in high school.

*Time skip Junior year, both Neji and TenTen were skipped ahead by a couple of grades because of the grade point averages*

"Now lets see, I have to meet with grandma after school, then I have to-," We now join a 15 year old TenTen as she is making her way from her locker to have lunch in the campus gardens for two reasons. One to go over everything that she needed to do once she got home and to clear her head and get rid of the huge headache that was developing, due to the official Neji Fan Club and their shrills of joy when their object of affection came into home room. For the past year TenTen has tried to understand the fascination with Neji, but the more she looked into her research on the guy, the more confused she got. That and she had a little crush on the guy since Freshman year, but couldn't tell him. And that frustrated TenTen even more. She was ranked in second in her class and she was captain of the Judo, Kendo, Kick Boxing, Tai Jutsu and the Debate team, yet the one thing that she couldn't do was figure out Neji Hyuga and why the girls found him so interesting and why she was so drawn to him this guy. But enough about that lets move on to the moment that changed both of their lives.

While TenTen was making her way to the campus gardens she didn't see the object of her confusion walking her way and trying to get her attention. Neji Hyuga, demon prodigy of the school and heartthrob of every girl in his class, except one, was on his way to find said girl that manage to ignore him for the past three years of his life and the past year of school and try to find out why she was avoiding him and what her problem was. Neji was on the debate team along with TenTen and to say that they were exact opposites of each other was an understatement. It was the fact that she didn't fawn over him was what drew him to her. That and she actually did well in sports, far better than most of the other girls. And Neji liked that about her. TenTen was smart, outgoing, strong both physically and mentally and she had a hot body to boot.

It was true, Neji Hyuga had a crush on TenTen the tomboy and he was determined to talk to this girl and get to know her better. Neji saw something in her that no one did. Neji's father told him before he died, that when demons choose a mate, they stick to them like glue. Neji knew that his father knew what he was talking about, because all he could think about was her and why she always seemed to be avoiding him.

Well he was going to get his chance cause he saw her heading in the direction of the campus gardens right that moment and came up behind her and grabbed her arm to stop her. That was the biggest mistake of his life and the best one too.

*WHAM!!!*

Just like that, TenTen delivered a mean left hook to Neji's jaw that would had broken said jaw if it wasn't for his demon blood and fast healing. TenTen was shocked, like a few others in the school for two reasons, one no one actually knew just how strong TenTen was and two no one had ever hit Neji Hyuga like that and lived. But right now TenTen was more worried about what she had just done to the guy that had been plaguing her mind for some time now.

"Neji, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I thought you were one of the upper class men who stuffed me in my locker last week, I didn't mean to hit, I mean I did, but not on purpose, I mean-," "Go out with me." TenTen stopped her apologizing and stared at the Hawk demon with confusion and astonishment.

"What did you just say?" TenTen saw Neji pick himself off the ground and dust himself off and walked back up to her and repeated what he said before.

"I said go out with me TenTen. I've been trying to ask you that question for months now and I was hoping to ask you in the gardens before you decked me. Nice punch by the way. I can see now why you're the captain of the Judo team." Neji smirked at this girl and was surprised to see her scowl at him.

"I'm also the captain of the Kendo, Tai Jutsu, Kick Boxing and the Debate team buster and don't forget it." Neji just smirked as he took her hand in his and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Well I hope I can learn more about you on our date, where would you like to meet?" TenTen didn't know what to say, but then she realized that Sunday was family dinner night, when her and her grandmother would fix a big meal. That would be the perfect day.

"Well I'll have to talk to my grandparents, but how about this Sunday?" Neji gave her a million dollar smile that made her heart skip a beat and it almost stopped when said demon bowed before her like a gentleman would a lady in high society.

"Then Sunday it is. I hope to see you after class so I can get your address, my lady. But until then, _adieu ma cherie_." And with that, Neji left to head in the campus gardens while TenTen did the only thing she could think of. She ran to consoler Iroh and hoped her would have an answer. Once she got there, TenTen began to relay all the events that had happened and when she was finished she was surprised that he had handed her a phone to call her grandparents and tell them about this. No sooner had she called them, they were in the consolers office talking about what happened.

"And grandma it was in self defense. After what happened last week I've been kinda on edge and when Neji grabbed my arm I just did what I thought was the right thing. Then the guy asked me out on a date after I decked him and I said yes, now what do I do?" Grandma Opal just smiled along with grandpa Bane (TenTen's grandfather).

"Well my dear inviting him over for Sunday dinner was the right thing to do. Now we can meet this boy and hopefully ask him to help clear up any confusions you might have with him. But for now I think it's a good idea if you came home with us and rest. After what happened, I doubt you want to stay in school being as confused and frightened as you are." And she was right, TenTen was down right frightened about what just happened. And her confusion only add ed fuel to the fire and it made things worse. Once everything was sorted out everyone went home and TenTen went straight to her room and fell on her bed thinking about Sunday and what she was going to do.

Well the days went by quick and the next few days everyone forgot about what had happened and began focusing on the upcoming dance that was in a month. Well everyone else was worried about that. TenTen was worried about what theme to do for Sunday dinner. Her and her grandmother had a few ideas and narrowed it down to three choices, Seaside Greek and Mediterranean dishes, Mexican dishes, and Midwest Chinese dishes. TenTen had both Greek and Mexican before, but didn't think it would be good for her quest if he got a taste of her famous chile salsa. And her homemade humus was a bit on the spicy side, so Midwest Chinese it was.

Sunday came very quickly for TenTen and needless to say she was very happy during dinner. Neji had proved to be a perfect gentleman and was actually very nice once you got to know him. The whole family spent dinner talking with each other about this and that and TenTen found out that Neji was easy to get along with and he had some of the same interest as she did. So after dinner TenTen and Neji went out into her back yard to sit on the patio deck and look at the stars.

"Hey Neji thank you for having dinner with my grandparents and myself. I know that this isn't a normal date but I really appreciate you having dinner with us tonight." TenTen couldn't help but blush at this demon.

"It was no trouble at all. I'm glad that your grandparents like me, and I would like to get to know you better though. How about we go on another date, say dinner and a movie Friday?"

(I know it sound cliche but hey give me a break) Neji couldn't help but smile when he saw TenTen nod her head yes.

After that, you could say that Neji and TenTen were inseparable, even at school. They were either seen together at lunch in the gardens, sparring with each other in one of the gyms, in study hall working on their homework (TenTen found out that Neji needed a little help on his History) and making out after school under the Sakura trees near the student parking lot. Everything was going fine for the two, until Kabuto came into the picture. And needless to say, Neji didn't like him one bit. (AN. But rather than bore all of you with an even longer story behind that I just give you the shortened version and save some time, cause I know that many of you want the story to move on. Now back to the story)

"Neji-kun can I ask you something before we head to class?" Neji turned to his girlfriend and saw that she was scared, of what he wanted to find out.

"Of course, what's the matter?" TenTen looked into Neji 's pupil-less eyes and saw that Neji was worried that something was wrong with her, which was right.

"Neji-kun you know that new student that just transferred here, right? Well lately I've been feeling unsafe around him. In class I can tell he's staring at the back of my neck and all during swim class he kept looking at me. I know that this might sound weird or out of character, but Neji-kun, I'm really afraid of this guy. He's scaring me and he knows it and I just want him to stop. There's something demonic about him, when I see him looking at me its like a snake is looking at me. Neji-kun please *sniff* help me." Neji didn't miss the tears that were beginning to show in her eyes and he didn't like it one bit, heck he was down right pissed that another male try and frighten his girl. True Neji had yet to explain the demon mating rituals, but he would have to tell her soon before something bad happened to her.

Neji was well aware of Kabuto and what he was, a snake demon from the Hebi clan. And if there was one thing Neji knew about the Hebi clan and their tendencies of forced mating, and Neji didn't want that for TenTen. Neji then pulled TenTen into a strong embrace and held her for what seemed like forever and told her,

"TenTen, you have nothing to fear my love. I promise that everything will be alright. I'll protect and keep you away from that monster. I know what he is too. He's a demon like me, but one of the kinds that is not so friendly and slightly crazy. TenTen don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Neji then sealed his promise with a kiss that made TenTen melt. And after that everything seemed to be normal, that is until about a week later when TenTen was confronted by Kabuto.

"Well if it isn't the residential tomboy of the school TenTen." TenTen turned around fast and came face to face with Kabuto who had trapped her between himself and the wall out side of the school building. TenTen couldn't understand what was the matter with her but she couldn't move a muscle. It was like she was in a demonic trance and she couldn't break it even if she tried.

"W-w-what do you want Kabuto?" TenTen couldn't believe that this was happening to her. And all she was doing was waiting for Neji to come and take her home like he does everyday after school, and now she is trapped like a rat who was caught be the house cat.

"You seem to be in a bit of a hurry, why don't you come and sit with me in my car for a bit. I promise I won't bite, that is unless you want me to." TenTen then got a good look at Kabuto's fangs and swore that she saw venom dripping from them. TenTen knew she was in deep trouble and that she would either be killed by him or turned into a lab rat for his father.

Before anything could happen, TenTen tried to move away from Kabuto, but to do that she had to get him to move away from her. So she did what any woman in her position would do, she kicked him in the family jewels. And believe me, it hurt like hell.

(And it would hurt you too, if you got kicked by a girl who studied Judo in the one place it hurts more.)

Once Kabuto felt that unbearable pain in his groin, TenTen saw this as her chance to run. Once she was a good ten feet from him she picked up her phone and called her grandfather.

"Hello?"

"Grandfather, tell me what is a snake demons one weakness?" TenTen was panting hard and this concerned her grandfather deeply, but rather than ask what was wrong, he told her what she needed to know.

"A snake demons one weakness is his eye sight. They rely on the body heat of its prey to move and to see. So take out its one source of vision and you will be victorious." He grew more concerned with what he heard next.

"Than-AHHHH!!!!" TenTen screamed as she had been tangled up in a giant anaconda's tight and deadly grip with a pissed off Kabuto heading her way.

"You know that hurt. That hurt a lot. Let me show how much it hurt by returning the pain you bitch!!!" Kabuto then began to change into what he and his clan really looked like, a giant man snake. Before TenTen could scream for help she screamed in pain for Kabuto had sunk his claws into TenTen's right arm and just dragged them down slowly all the while enjoying the sounds of her screams and the sight of her blood.

"AHHH!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!" TenTen had never felt pain like this before. Not even the pain of twisting her ankle hurt this bad. This was a whole new level of pain that not even she knew existed. For five minutes Kabuto continued to torture her and hurting her in ways that could only be seen in a horror movie. All the while Kabuto just laughed at her and continued to cause the girl pain.

"So miss tough girl does feel pain. What a surprise, now I wonder what would happen if I broke both of those pretty legs of yours?" As Kabuto's hands made their way towards her legs, TenTen gave a silent pray that anybody would come and save her from this fate. And TenTen's prays were answered when Kabuto was thrown half way across the grounds into a brick wall by Neji who was backed up by Bane who was throwing kunais, ninja stars and any other weapon that her could think of at this beast. All the while throwing a sword that cut off the head of the anaconda that held TenTen allowing her to fall into the arms of Neji who caught her before she hit the ground.

"TenTen please stay with me, its going to be okay. Come on keep you eyes open please. I can't lose you TenTen. Come on." Neji was overjoyed when he saw TenTen open those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Bane was relieved that his granddaughter was alright and alive. But before the rejoicing could happen, Kabuto decided to flee before things got worse for him. But not before getting a few knives thrown at him and hitting his arm.

"Don't think that this is the end Hyuga!! You and your little bitch of a girlfriend will pay for this. Even if it takes me years I will get my revenge on you and anyone that is close to you." And just as quickly as he came he vanished. After Kabuto was gone, both Bane and Neji went about the task of getting TenTen medical attention. After going through what seemed like hell, the doctor said that TenTen would make it. And the rest is history.

*Coming out of long flashback*

"TENTEN!!!" TenTen was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Hinata calling her name. TenTen just smiled at her knowing that she had been reminiscing about the past once again.

"Sorry about that, Hinata. I guess I just drifted off into space for a moment." Hinata just smiled at her new friend. Both girls then heard a groan coming from the door and found that Sakura had woken up from her sleep.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sakura was about to answer when all of a sudden they heard rushing feet coming from below them. They couldn't make out what was being said, but heard the word infirmary and knew that something happened. Both girls then decided, along with TenTen to see what was going on and were shocked to see the two boys who had captured their hearts where being carried in by Shikamaru and Chouji. Both of them covered from head to toe in bruises and blood. The only thing that both girls were thinking when they saw them was,

"What happened to you two?"

*_Well there is chapter nine for all of you. Sorry for the late update I had to think of a back story for Neji and TenTen. I I kept true to my promise about writing about their past in this chapter. Now the battle has begun and it would appear that things are going to get more dangerous for our favorite couples. And what will happen once the seals are broken from both girls. In the next chapter, the seals are finally removed and the girls get in touch with powers that they never knew they had. So until then, Ja ne!!!!*_


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter ten (Order of the Fang)

*_Last time the war between the demons began and it started in the most unlikely place; a mall. While Sasuke and Naruto stayed to fight, Sakura and Hinata were taken back to the house until the boys returned. While they were waiting Hinata and TenTen talk about TenTen's past. After sometime Sakura comes out of the induced sleep that Sasuke put her under. But before she could vent her frustrations, the boys return but looking like they were mauled by several wildcats. Now let's join them as they get the both the comfort and earful of their lives_….

--

"Sasuke…wh-what happened to you and oh my god is that…oh Sasuke" Sasuke saw how upset his intended was and went to go comfort her but was stopped by his mother.

"Sasuke before you go and embrace your intended you might want to shower first. Cause I don't think that hugging her while you are covered in blood would be a good idea. Now go wash up." Sasuke then looked at himself and saw just how bad he looked. And he did indeed look like crap.

"Sakura I promise you that I'm alright. Remember I am a demon and heal faster than humans. Which you will no longer be after tonight, my beautiful flower." Sasuke didn't miss the surprised look on his intended's face.

'_That's right; the seal that was placed on me and Hinata will be removed tonight. We'll no longer be humans; we will be half-demons. Everything will change after tonight and then Sasuke and I will…' _Sakura didn't get a chance to finish her thoughts for her sensei had begun to move her to her temporary room to have a talk with both her and Hinata.

Once in her room, Tsunade motioned for both girls to sit down on the bed to have a serious talk to both of them.

"Girls, I know that you don't want to talk about this but you must hear it. It's the reason your demon side was sealed away. When you both were little, both of your mother's wanted nothing but the best for the two of you. But fate had dealt you both a cruel hand in the forms of those creeps you call father. Sakura your mother wanted me to seal your demon away to prevent you from becoming a lab rat to your stepfather. And Hinata your mother wanted your demon sealed away so you would have a normal life and hopefully a happier one. Both of your mother's were medical students of mine a few years ago, and although I may not look it, I'm actually over 200 years old. Being a demon has its ups and downsides to it. But you learn to get used to it soon. But we have something else to discuss girls and that is what will happen tonight."

Both Sakura and Hinata just stared at their teacher and didn't utter a word and continued to listen to what Tsunade had to say.

"Girls tonight I will remove the seals that have marked you both human for so many years. It will be slightly painful at first but don't worry; your body has to adjust to the new changes that are going on within both of you. Your senses will become more enhanced as well as your strength and Sakura since you are already incredibly strong now it will triple to what it is. Also there a chance that you'll have some other features that will mark you a wolf Sakura. Hinata since Neji is the only other Hawk demon from the Hyuga family; he'll have to explain what will happen to your eyes. Also the same goes for you about the enhanced senses. Just be prepared for anything. Oh…and before I forget, if you feel the need to kill the first thing you see, please aim for the idiot pervert Jiraiya, okay?" Tsunadedidn't miss the giggles that came from her two students and that made her smile. For she knew that her girls would be just fine.

*Down in the infirmary washroom*

"Sometimes it pays to have fast healing and sometime it doesn't. If Bruno wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself. Damn Teme did you have to snap his neck before I could get to him?" Naruto for his part was doing what he did best and that was complain to Sasuke about things.

"Look Dobe let's not worry about that now. If you haven't noticed we have two lovely ladies that are going to need our help once those seals are removed and their demons return." Sasuke talked to Naruto as he continued to button up his shirt that his father had given to him, along with some clean khaki pants. Sasuke left the top two buttons undone and made his way down stairs along with Naruto.

Once they made it downstairs they were greeted by a wonderful site; their intended's waiting for them in the den in very thin yukatas that left nothing to the imagination. Well their imagination anyway.

"*AHEM* Boys if you two are done staring at them maybe we can get their seals undone before you take them right here and now." Both boys glared daggers at their fathers and were about to say something smart, they were pulled into two chairs by both of their grandfather's.

"Well now that I have your attention, remember that this requires my full attention, so no smart comments out of anyone, understand?" Everyone nodded their heads and Tsunade then turned to both Sakura and Hinata who were both shaking.

"Don't worry girls; as long as I'm here you have nothing to worry about. Now I need both of you to relax, close your eyes and focus only on my voice and my presence."

Sakura and Hinata did as they were told, and focused only on their sensei.

"Now then, _ancient winds and ancient suns I summon thee from whence you come; Seals of new seals of old, no more will your demons hold; souls of virtue souls light, return to the bodies of those in sight;_"

While Tsunade continued with the spell, both Sakura and Hinata felt a change go thru them. Like something wild was trying to get out of the cage that held them for so long.

'_What is this feeling of longing? Why do wish to run into the forest and smell the many wild flowers and…where am I?'_

'_You are within the mind of who you truly are, mistress'_

Sakura turned around to see a wolf with the same color fur as her hair stand a few feet in front of her.

'_Who are you and how did I get here?'_

_*gentle laugh*_

'_You are in your own mind, my lady. We're just in a part that has been locked away for a long time. As for who I am, I am the wolf that lives in you. You could say that I'm your demon half and I have a message from your father.'_

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard; this wolf had a message from her own father.

'_You must understand my lady, once a demon or half demon is born they posses great powers. One power that your father had was to send messages into the minds of others. But since you were only a child when he sent this message to you, it was kept here along with myself. Now I believe that it is time for you to meet your father, but remember this is only an image that he left along with his message, so if anything were to happen you know what he look like.'_

In a whirlwind of sakura petals, stood the man that Sakura knew to be her father: Shinta Haruno the infamous red wolf himself. And for the first time, how much she really did look like her father. He had deep emerald green eyes that looked like jewels; long hair that reached to his mid-back and his hair was a deep shade of crimson which made it look like blood. Now her hair color made sense. Since her mother had snow white hair and her father's hair was red it made sense for the pink hair she wore proudly.

'_My little blossom, if you are getting this message now it means that my life has ended. I'm sorry I cannot be there for you and your mother, but know this my child; your mother and I love you with all our hearts and you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened in our lives. Sakura you must know that my death was not your fault, nor was it your mother's. As it turns out our family council was not so understanding of the relationship your mother and I shared. Your mother and I were from two different families. Whereas I came from a family of royals, she came from a humble and modest family. True she wasn't a lady of society, but she was perfect for me and had the biggest heart in the world. When you mother became my mate, we were happier than ever. Well next to her being pregnant with you that is my precious daughter. My time here grows short and I must let you know one more thing before I go. You are my one and only heir to the Haruno clan. Heiress to a wealth that can only be rivaled by the Uchiha clan themselves. Regardless of what the council says you are the new head of the Haruno clan and forever will be. I love you Sakura and I'm always watching over you, my dear little wolf. Goodbye my daughter and live a long happy life.'_

'_WAIT DON'T GO!! I have so many questions; don't go…go…go'_

Sakura began to wake up from her trance and noticed a few things. One her head was hurting like crazy, like someone had blew a bullhorn in her ears and had a marching band outside. She tried to stand but felt unbalanced like everything was tilting one way and she went the other.

"Why do I feel so dizzy and why does it feel like a bullhorn was just blown in my ears and…what is that wonderful smell?"

Sakura didn't know that once Tsunade was through removing the seals from the girls they had passed out. And at the moment she was in Sasuke's room and for some odd reason tried to find that wonderful smell. It was like the fresh smell of spring water and forest mixed together with another smell one that she couldn't place.

"I see you are awake and trying out your sense of smell love. Tell me what has you so interested?"

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke sitting in a chair close to the bed she was laying on with that smirk of his just staring at her.

Sasuke knew what she was trying to smell and that was him. Sasuke knew what his scent was since his little cousin had told him so when they played hide and seek a long time ago. It was a game that all demon children play when they are young. It helps them hone their sense of smell and become familiar with their surroundings in case they got lost from family or something like that.

"Love that wonderful thing you are smelling is me; your sense of smell has improved greatly since the seal was removed"

Sakura quickly stood up and wished she didn't for she tripped on her own feet.

"What am I tripping over anyway!?!?!"

Sakura than felt something move from behind her and tried to turn around to see only to go in circles.

Sasuke for his part was enjoying the show. For he knew what was causing her to lose her balance. But to prevent her from hurting herself, he decided to show her what it was and have fun while he was at it too.

"Sakura, why don't I show you what you are looking for?"

Sasuke then took Sakura into his arms and began to let his hand wonder all over her body as they made their trek down to their target.

Sasuke began his decent at her breast and began to massage and caress them with his rough hands.

"*moan* Sasuke…wha…what are you doing?" Sakura for her part didn't know what came over Sasuke, but just let him continue cause this felt so wonderful.

"Just relax and let me show you" And Sasuke went back to what he was doing, only thing different was his hands had moved lower to her hips and pulled her hips into his so she could feel his growing arousal.

Sasuke then began to move his hands to her back and made a slight stop at a spot that was just above her firm ass and gave that it a long sensual stroke.

Sakura for her part couldn't believe she was actually letting Sasuke do this to her. She never let any man do anything like this to her before. But here she was, practically letting this wolf demon ravish her body with his wonderful hands. Sakura was close to what she would call a mini orgasm when she felt him stroke something long furry and stuck on her backside.

"Sasuke…is that a…?" Sasuke then grabbed the base of her tail and began to rub hard causing Sakura to practically buck into his hips from the shot of pleasure that went through her.

"Yes love that is your tail and know this, when demons with tail mate their partners find that when rubbing their tails and doubles the pleasure they feel. And you are going to enjoy the next three hours with me love cause I'm not about to let you out of my sight" And Sasuke sealed his promise with a kiss.

*To Be Continued*

*_Sorry for the long wait with this chapter and sorry it's so short but I'm kinda stressed for time. School starts this week and my parents and I are going to look at laptops this weekend so it will be bye-bye to the one I'm using right now if things go right. Now about this chapter, I wanted to do something to make Sakura happy since she never knew her father. And to clear up any confusion about what just happened to both Sakura and Hinata; basically they get to talk to the inner demon animal in their souls. And no they are not blood thirsty killers. What happened to Hinata will be in the next chapter. So until then…Ja Ne!!!*_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven (Order of the Fang)

* * *

*Last time Sakura and Hinata had their seals removed that marked them both as human for most of their lives. Now that the seals are removed both Sakura and Hinata have full access to powers and senses that they've never felt before. While Sakura and Sasuke explore those senses as well as each other, Naruto and Hinata do the same. And this is where our story begins…

Naruto is sitting by Hinata's bedside watching her sleep waiting for her to wake up. After the seal was removed Hinata had gone limp in his arms and broke out in a fever. Thankfully Neji had explained what was going on.

*_Flashback*_

"_HINATA! HINATA! Please open your eyes, please hime for me open your eyes! Neji what's wrong with her?" Naruto was frantic as he tried to find out what was wrong with his intended._

"_Naruto you must remain calm. Hinata is fine, her body is just adapting to her new powers and my guess is that bracelet her mother gave her caused her to pass out. This way her new senses won't over whelm her when she wakes up. But there are a few things that you should know about members of the Hyuga clan." Neji saw Naruto listen with interest as he lifted Hinata into his arms and carried her to his room to rest._

"_Naruto one more thing you must know about members of my clan. Our sense of sight is far more superior to that of other demons and her eyes will hurt her for the next few days until they can adjust to everything. So until then you must watch her and make sure that she is well. Once she is in control of her youkai contact me and I will begin her training on how to use her gift." Neji then lead TenTen to the guest room that was on the other side of the house._

_Naruto in the meantime put Hinata into his bed and let her rest, but began to wonder what Neji meant when he told him all that._

"_Hinata-hime don't worry, I'll take care of you and chase any terror that haunts you away and bath you in the light of love, happiness, and trust for as long as I can. I promise you my hime, and I am true to my word." Naruto then pulled up a chair and sat beside her waiting for her to awaken, all the while keeping a cool cloth on her head to bring her fever down._

_*Flashback ends*_

That was a good two hours ago and Naruto was beginning to worry. He was grateful that her fever had gone down but more worried about the fact that she still hasn't awaken.

*Knock-Knock*

"It's open Nana, you can come in." Naruto knew it was his grandmother for two reasons. One her scent was a dead giveaway and two she only comes to talk to him when something was on his mind that upset him greatly.

"Naruto I see you're still watching over her. Any changes in her since the seal was removed?" Ruby sat beside her grandson as he watched over his intended.

"Well nana, her fever has gone down but there's no telling what's going on in her mind right now. But for now I'll stay by her side and protect her." Naruto felt his grandmother hug him and heard her chuckle a little.

"Hard to believe that my little Naruto is finally growing up into a young man. It seems like yesterday I was holding you in my arms and putting you in your basinet. Now you're grown up and about to embark on a life that is new to you." Naruto laughed and kissed his nana's cheek while whipping her tears away.

"Nana no matter how old I get, I'll still be you little kitsune. But there is something else I needed to ask you. Nana I was wondering if you can ask gramps if he knew if there were still any priestesses around in this era that still had enough power to take out an entire demon army?" Naruto saw the look in his grandmother's eye and continued what he was saying.

"Nana I know what you're thinking, but it's for a good reason. One of those priestesses has to know something about the cursed seals that seem to appear on every other demon we run into. They have also been fighting with the Hebi clan longer than we have and if they know anything about that clan and the current leader then we need their help. Nana please, this is important. I have a funny feeling that the one that gave that bracelet to Hinata's mother is a priestess and one that has been in hiding for a few centuries from the eyes of both man and the order." Naruto noticed his grandmother had a serious look on her face as well.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed. But I don't think your grandfather will believe this when I tell him. Of course this is news that concerns the order as well. Naruto watch over her and love her like a mate should. And make sure you give me plenty of great grandsons to spoil rotten." Naruto then hugged his grandmother and laughed.

Meanwhile inside Hinata's mind, she was getting in touch with her inner demon just like Sakura did.

_*Inside Hinata's mind*_

"_Huh…where am I and how did I get here?" _Hinata awoke to find that she was in a spacious mountain area that had a giant waterfall near the base.

As Hinata began to walk closer to the falls she began to hear the sound of a hawk soaring above her.

As she grew closer she saw the Hawk was flying towards the falls as well. Once she was there she saw that the Hawk was much bigger than she thought.

"_So you've finally arrived my mistress. It is a pleasure to finally meet my other half. As you already know I am your inner demon."_

Hinata was stunned to find that this sliver and indigo hawk was her inner demon.

"_Don't be frighten of me, I am merely the size of the power that you possess. You have a great power within you. One that your father feared, along with many members of the Hyuga main branch. You see you were born with the powers of both a demon and that of a priestess. You have the power to heal as well as destroy. You also possess the element of that is the life blood of all living things: water."_

Hinata couldn't believe this, after all this time she now understood why her father hated her along with everyone else.

"_But how is it possible? My mother never possessed anything like that when she was alive so how is it possible that I have this power?"_

"_My lady it is like this, on your mother's side of the family there are many members with holy magic and powers. But as for your mother, it skipped her and that gift was pasted on to you. Your ancestors on her side have always had great spiritual power. And sadly that's what drew your father to her and when he found out that she had no power he was not happy. Which was why he wanted an heir so badly. He was determined to get that power no matter what the cost. But when you were born he knew he had lost." _

Hinata was confused and was about to ask why when the hawk began to speak again.

"_You see my lady it is much easier to take this power away from males at any age. But it's much more difficult to take that power away from a female. Even a newborn baby girl will not let her power be taken away. That is why your father despises you with great passion. Because he knows that he will never have that great power that he desires so much. Your mother also knew that you would need balance with your youkai and your spiritual powers which was why she gave you the bracelet you wear proudly."_

Hinata was in tears after hearing that she was not a nobody that she grew up to believe. Even if her father's side did hate her (excluding Neji) she had many on her mother's side that loved her. Even if they were her ancestors.

"_Tell me will I still be the same as I was when I awaken or will I change completely in and out?"_

"_My lady you will remain the same, but with stronger senses. Including your eyes my dear. The strength in your eyes will increase tenfold and you will be able to see things that most mortals can't see. But my time grow short my lady. Remember if you ever need me or the wisdom of your ancestor's, you may call on us from the heavens and stars. Until then, farewell my princess."_

Hinata saw everything began to fade into a blinding white light.

_Exiting Hinata's mind*_

Naruto noticed that Hinata began to stir and rushed to her side. But not before closing the curtains first. Naruto remembered what Neji said about her eyes and was not taking any chances.

"Hinata are you okay, do you need anything?" Naruto was surprised to feel her hand on his cheek and was even more surprised to see that she was smiling and crying at the same time.

"No Naruto-kun, I have all I need right now. As long as you stay by my side I will have not a care or worry in the world." Naruto hugged his intended like his life depended on it and she clung to him as if he was her life support and cried into his shoulder.

All the while, Ruby Uzumaki left them alone and made her way to where Tsunade and the others were. But not before bumping into Itachi first.

"Itachi just the wolf I was looking for." Itachi smiled and gave his grandmother a hug. Even though they weren't related she was still like family.

"It's good to see you as well Nana. Now what can I do for you today?" Ruby smirked and knew that Itachi would love this job.

"It's simple Itachi dear; I need you to locate a certain rat demon by the name of Horus for me. And by all means dear feel free to break his legs while you're at it. That rat has a lot to answer for. Starting with any information he has on both Sakura's and Hinata's mothers." Itachi knew that his grandmother meant business and she intended to get answers out of him one way or another.

"Of course, I was planning on finding him myself. This information will quicken my search for that rat." Itachi then bowed and left to find Nagato and Sasori in the den talking to his father and godfather.

"So Itachi where we gonna heading to next? We can't exactly head to HQ and report in since it's a disaster area at the moment." Sasori turned to see his leader and longtime friend walk to his father.

"Father, can you tell me everything you know about your old friend Shinta Haruno, my old sensei? I need to know anything, like his mate and her family. I need to find any information I can about both her and Hinata's mother before I have to track down Horus. I have a funny feeling that this is going to get worse for both those girls before it gets any better for them."

Itachi heard his father sigh before lifting his head to think for a few minutes until something hit him, like a ton of bricks.

"There is something that might help. If I remember correctly, the Haruno estate had many servants, both human and demon alike. There was one butler that was still remained loyal to Sakura's father before and after everything happened and if I'm right he works down at one of our hotels that are in town." Itachi had a smile on his face and knew that this was going to a good day.

"Nagato, Sasori I need you two to track down our dear friend Horus and bring him here. I'll track down our butler friend and bring him here. But first I'm going to shower and change into my good suit. As a member of an Uchiha clan one must be presentable in their line of business." Both Minato and Fugaku saw Itachi and his friends leave and both gave a long sigh.

"My friend I have a funny feeling that there is more to these girls than meets the eye. And if what Tsunade said is true these girls might be in even more danger now than they were when they were human." Minato looked out the window with a look of dismay knowing that he was right.

Meanwhile across town within the den of the Hebi clan home, many members and follows of the snake clan were in a giant room underneath the house along with the head and elders of the Hyuga clan.

"Orochimaru this plan of yours had better work or we'll have both the wolf and fox demons breathing down our throats. Of course the very idea of causing the bitch of a daughter of mine pain is the only reason why I'm still here." Hiashi Hyuga drank from a goblet of blood red wine while he continued to talk to his partner in crime.

"Don't worry so much Hiashi, and relax. I can assure you that she will be nothing more than a mere fly in the ointment. Just as long as they don't find out anything else then everything is fine." Hiashi then toasted his drink with Orochimaru as they continued to laugh and plot their daughter's demise. However unknown to either one of them there was a spy listening on their little conversation and was determined to make them pay.

"So I was right, that bastard of an uncle of mine is up to his old tricks again. Iruka will love this news." We find our mysterious spy to be none other than Anko.

"It's time for your reign of evil to end Orochimaru. Light will once again reign over the land."

_*To be continued*_

_*Well how do you like the new chapter? Sorry it seems a little short but trying to build to the big thing that will lead to the battle to end all battles. And I promise that you all will like it. So until next time my loyal readers…Ja Ne!_


	14. Chapter 12

Order of the Fang (Chapter Twelve)

* * *

*Last time Hinata got in touch with her inner Youkai like Sakura did and found out a little about herself like Sakura did. Only now she knows the real reason why her father hates her so much. Now the girls must learn how to control their new powers and abilities. Now Itachi and his group are in search for someone that can help Sakura understand more about her past and her royal lineage. But there is the little matter of Hiashi and Orochimaru that will come into play a little later but now let's join Itachi as he tracks down the last remaining loyal servant of the Haruno Clan…*

"I still can't believe that this man has remained loyal to this family for so many years. Do you think he'll have a heart attack when he hears that the heir to the Haruno clan is still alive after all these years?" Sasori turned to his partner and longtime buddy as the limo drove them down town to what many would consider a neutral zone for both demons and humans.

"It's hard to say Sasori but I'm pretty sure he'll be surprised to see the daughter of his former master alive and well. Now do me a big favor and don't frighten anyone and please don't cop a feel on the female employees this time." Itachi knew how bad his friend could get around women and had to keep him on a short leash since his family employed some pretty hot girls, one of which he was taking to dinner later tonight.

"Hey it's not my fault that they enjoy my touch." Sasori didn't miss the groan that came from his friend.

"Says the demon who just happens to be an incubus and literally is God's gift and curse to women. And another thing stay away from Lilly and I mean it this time. She's my intended and I want her to feel the pleasure of a wolf not an incubus. Now time to put our plan into action. Nagato should be tracking down Horus and giving you a call to let you know to go and help him. From what I've learned Horus has a way of making things difficult." The car came to a stop and the boys walked out and into the main lobby of one of the Uchiha family hotels: The Crimson Rose.

"Wow look at all the lovely…." Sasori began to comment on the many beautiful women in the room when one with amber eyes caught his attention.

"I see you found a new target now about my target." Itachi left his horny friend to find the man he was looking for only to have a pair of small dainty hands cover his eyes.

"Hello Lilly my love, I see you're working today. How was your day off yesterday and why do I have the funny feeling you put my birthday gift to good use while I was gone on." Itachi turned around to hold his intended in his arms as she began to purr as he began to rub her sides.

"That is for me to know and you to find out love but I have a funny feeling that you're not here to fuck me up the wall like you promised to do before you left. So what's the matter my love and who is this person you are looking for." Lilly saw her love smirk and knew he was up to something and said coyote demoness was right.

"Well after this whole war is over I want you tied to the post of my bed moaning and screaming my name over and over as I pound into you but I need to find your boss Napoleon. Is he around here somewhere?" Itachi saw Lilly thinks for a bit before she remembered where her boss was at.

"Actually Itachi he's talking to some of the human staff right now about the war and how this place will become a safe house for humans and lower level demons that get caught in the crossfire of the Hebi clan. He should be out in the garden right now, I can take you there if you wish Itachi or we can find you horny friend before he seduces the entire female staff." Once Lilly mentioned his incubus friend he then remembered about Sasori.

"I'll find Sasori you bring me Napoleon love and then we can get down to business." Itachi then left to find his friend and using his strong sense of smell and hearing to track down the sound of a girl in heat and moaning until the cows came home.

Once Itachi found the room he was not at all surprised to see his friend's tongue down the throat of another woman but what surprised him was the fact that he himself had his hand down the front of this girls very short skirt and pleasuring her with his long talented fingers while she was giving him a hand job with her small dainty hands and matching him stroke for stroke.

"Can't you at least wait until we've settled our business here first before you jumped the bones of this girl and you're not even listening to me are you Sasori?" And Itachi received his answer when he saw Sasori rip off this girl's small white tank top that held her impressive bust and revealed Sasori's mating mark and found out why he wasn't waiting and decided to leave before he needed to gouge out his eyes only to bump into Lilly who was not surprised to see Sasori in the room with one of his horny girlfriends.

"I see your friend has met up with one of his girls. That one is Leila and there are about two others that work here that are mated to him." Itachi then grabbed Lilly's hand and lead her away from the smell of sex since it was affecting both of them.

"I keep forgetting that Incubuses have a different mating cycle than other demons and can have up to five mates at one time. So how long have you known about this and why didn't you tell me?" Lilly just smiled and let Itachi lead her away to find Napoleon.

"I'll tell you later right now you should talk to Napoleon about what's going on and I need to get back to the kitchen before our cook frightens another waiter." Lilly then leaned up and gave Itachi a quick kiss before heading back to the kitchen leaving Itachi alone with Napoleon who was curious about what his employer had to say to him.

"Lord Itachi it is an honor to see you here. To what do I owe for this unexpected visit?" Napoleon gave a deep bow to show his respect to his royal employer.

"Actually Napoleon I need your help. Do you remember your former master and my former sensei, Shinta Haruno." Napoleon looked at Itachi and sighed not looking forward to reliving those painful memories.

"Before I answer my lord please tell me why you wish to know?"

"Well my friend, my little brother has found his daughter, the true heir to the Haruno clan estate. Sakura is alive and well and will be marrying my brother on the 'Festival of Mates'. I know you wish to see the last remaining true Haruno member take over and fix what that snake bastard has done but I need you to come with me to my home and meet her for yourself. And don't be surprised to see her with a tail the seal that was placed on her has been removed and she is slowly adjusting to her new senses." Itachi saw said man tear up a little before following his employer into the limo since Itachi just received a text from Nagato about finding Horus.

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha/Uzumaki household we find Sasuke and Sakura currently lip-locked in a heated kiss as Sasuke attempts to help Sakura understand her senses a little better before they over whelm her only to have said girl pull away but from lack of air.

"*gasp-gasp* Sasuke not that I'm complaining about the way you're touching me but why do I feel the need to run around and feel the wind in my hair and why do I feel like eating an entire pot roast by myself?" Sakura felt Sasuke pull her back to the bed and sat her down while he went to the closet to get her a change of clothes that would make her feel a little more comfortable with what he had in store for her.

"Actually Sakura this would be a good time to test your other senses and your demon abilities to see just what you're capable of doing. Also this will help with that need to run around." Sasuke then came out with a pair of khaki pants and a loose tee-shirt along with a pair of running shoes.

"But why do I feel the need to stuff a big piece of meat in my mouth?" Sakura heard Sasuke give a deep chuckle then growl seductively in Sakura's ear.

"Well I can solve the need to put a piece of meat in your mouth but the reason for craving red meat is because of the full moon that will be here in a few days and your demon is wanting to come out. You see during the full moon our Youkai are at their peak and that is when we're the strongest. Half-demons are the same of course with them it's a bit different." Sasuke saw the confused look on Sakura's face as she watched Sasuke turn around to give her some privacy not that it would matter in a few days since he'll be seeing her in all of her glory.

"So why are half demons different than regular demons?" Sakura finished putting on the clothes that Sasuke had given her and sat back down on the bed.

"Well Sakura it's like this; half demons have only half of their true power any other day but on the days of full moons their body begins to produce more energy for the body. And since you're a wolf Youkai you need to consume a lot more food that gives you energy which would explain the need for red meat but that can be solved with a simple liver tablet that the doctor can prescribe you." Sasuke saw a smile appear on Sakura's face which turned to dismay for a few minutes.

"Okay then maybe you can tell me why I feel so hot all of a sudden and why I feel the need to do something that I would never usually do to myself that both of us might enjoy." For some odd reason Sakura felt the temperature of her body rise all of a sudden and she felt wet between her legs.

"There's a reason for that too, it would seem that your body is preparing you for your demon first heat cycle Sakura. That would explain the rise in your body heat and this would also explain your need for meat all of a sudden too. You see when females go into their heat cycles they burn off a lot of energy and consume a lot of food to make up for it. And as for that need well I have two solutions to solve that problem; one is to take a nice cool bath to sooth that need or two find a means of release to quell the need for a short time until you're taken by your mate." Sasuke then held out his hand and took Sakura's hand and pulled her up off the bed and lead her to the back yard.

"Sasuke why are we in your back yard? I thought you were going to help me?" Sakura heard Sasuke laugh before they reached a wide clearing and stopped.

"It's very simple love, we are going for a run. Since going for a run in the country side near the city would be a bad idea right now I figured my backyard would be just as good since it just happens to connect to a forest not too far from here that no one knows about. This way we can test to see how fast you are and you can relieve some of the tension that you've been feeling. My father told me that he and my mother go for a quick chase when my brother and I were taking a nap or when my mother was feeling lonely." Sasuke began to stretch his legs along with Sakura who for some odd reason thought this might be fun.

"Why would this help your mother if she was feeling lonely?" Sakura got through stretching her legs and began to rise from the ground only to feel Sasuke's breath on her neck.

"It's simple, to a wolf Youkai there is nothing more arousing and satisfying then chasing your own mate. It helps reassures the female of the love that she and her mate share is strong. And female wolves tend to get more affectionate when they mate for some odd reason. When my father was away on business when I was a child I remember him and my mother always went for a run before he left and after he came back and my mother was always a nice shade of red each time too. It's a sign that their love is strong and nothing will tear them apart." Sasuke saw Sakura lower her head for a moment.

"Then how do you explain my mother and father? How was it possible for their love to be destroyed when their love was just as strong?" Sakura felt Sasuke lift her face and rub her cheek for a while before he answered her.

"Sakura I can't really say what happened with your parents but I know that they loved you and would be proud of you right now. Now no more of this sad stuff it's time to test your speed. We'll run from this spot to my mother's cheery blossom tree orchard. That should be about fifty kilometers from here. So are you ready to go Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head and was about to go when she remembered something else that was bugging her.

"Umm…Sasuke what about my tail? Won't I trip over this thing when I run I mean I'm still not use to having a tail," Sakura heard Sasuke laugh before he grabbed her tail and began to rub it for a little while before he answered her.

"Sakura don't worry. Something tells me this will help you with your balance and your tail won't be a problem for you anymore. After our run will talk to my grandfather about that if it still bothers you. Now let's enjoy our run while we still have daylight." And like that Sasuke took off with a befuddled blushing Sakura slowly following behind him trying to keep up.

Meanwhile back in the house we find Naruto who was in a chair next to Hinata's bed who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Naruto still had the curtains closed because of Hinata's eyes were still sensitive to the light so he had a few small candles lite in place just in case she woke up and wanted to talk. Naruto wanted to talk to her anyway since twenty minutes ago a weird symbol appeared on her forehead.

*Knock-Knock*

"Naruto it's me Neji can I come in for a few minutes?" Naruto heard Neji through the door and knew that he wanted to see how his cousin was doing.

"Come on in Neji the doors unlocked." Once Neji heard that he came into the room and saw his cousin fast asleep.

"So how is she doing Naruto since her seal was removed? Any changes in her at all?" Neji saw Naruto take his hand to move some hair out of the way to show Neji a weird symbol that showed up about twenty minutes ago.

"What is that symbol on her forehead stand for? I've never seen one like that before." Neji saw Naruto stand and come his way.

"Neither have I but my Nana does and she is looking into it along Tsunade. For some odd reason that symbol freaked out my grandmother. Like she's seen that symbol before from somewhere when she was younger. Whatever that symbol is it hasn't effect Hinata in any way except help her sleep a little better. She hasn't shown any sign of discomfort what so ever. So what's the other reason you wanted to talk to me about?" Neji motioned for Naruto to follow him out the room for a bit to talk to him since he didn't want to wake Hinata.

"Naruto remember the broken glass that was on Kakashi and Sasuke back at the mall? Well I think I know what happened earlier at the mall with Sasuke and Sakura and why both Sasuke and Kakashi were both tense. It would seem that they ran into Kabuto. You remember the bastard that hurt TenTen a few years ago that her grandfather and I swore we would kill?" Neji saw Naruto's eyes darken a little before answering.

"Who could forget that creep; the elders have been trying to put him out of everyone's misery since he started causing trouble with the Order. And the elders are still miffed about him taking out five of our best agents like they were nothing. So that would explain why Sasuke was so tense along with his uncle. I guess they still want revenge on what happened to Orbito. I mean for Kabuto to do that to a kid his age. But what does that have to do with Sakura anyway? How is she connected to that creep?" Naruto saw Neji give a deep sigh before answering Naruto.

"As it turns out while you were looking after my cousin, Shikamaru was doing a favor for Sasuke and found some interesting information about Sakura. As it turns out Kabuto is her stepbrother and to say that he creeps her out is an understatement. Can you imagine the nightmares she must have had living with that creep and his dad? That alone would scar me for life." Neji saw Naruto open the door slightly to check on Hinata to see if she was awake and found that she was still asleep.

"Okay now that we know that how about you tell me something else like if our friend has found out anything else, like any information that will help us stop this war or for that matter what the hell your uncle is thinking?" Naruto saw Neji tense and knew that he was not happy about what else he was told.

"Well Shikamaru is a man that gets his work done but I really wish that he would not dig into things that could get him killed. As it turns out my uncle is still trying to get rid of Hinata for some unknown reason. He's also gone as far as to hire a bounty hunter to find and kill her who is down with you grandfather and father at the moment just to let you know my friend." Neji saw Naruto give a dark smile that would make the devil cringe with fear.

"So anything else that I need to know cause Hinata could wake up any moment. And I'm pretty sure that she'll be hungry and anxious to get out of bed." Naruto saw Neji smirk before he continued with what Shikamaru told him.

"Well the last thing that Shikamaru found out was something about a secret vault that belongs to the Haruno clan but that is more so for Sasuke then you other than that he said that he would keep me posted. All he told me was it involved the legend of the 'Red wolf'. I'll leave you be Naruto so you can be with Hinata; just remember that when she wakes up again let me know so I can start her training to use her eyes." Neji then saw Naruto smile before he opened the door to go back to sitting with his personal sleeping beauty. Who in his opinion looked delicious in candlelight. But there was still the matter of that weird symbol on her forehead that bugged him.

'_Nana turned really pale when she saw that symbol and the last time she turned that color was when Gramps was called to help with a mission and almost lost his life. I hope both her and Tsunade find something soon before something else happens because this sick feeling in my stomach is not going to go away anytime soon. I wonder how dad and gramps are doing with that bounty hunter Neji told me about.' _Naruto would get his answer in an hour since that would be when both his father and grandfather were done torturing said bounty hunter. And speaking of that poor bastard let's join him as he has both of his legs broken and well let's just join said fool.

*Deep in the basement of the house*

In the deepest part of the house that no one was allowed in without proper authorization we find Minato Uzumaki and Kyubi Uzumaki who are in the process of making said bounty hunter talk.

"You know you can make this easier on yourself if you just tell us why Hiashi sent you here to kill my son's future bride. You of all people should know the dangers of trying to harm a woman that is protected by my family. So why take the risk of coming in here if you knew that it was suicide. Now just do me a real big favor and start talking or my father and I will just have to keep beating you until one of us feels better." Minato was getting very frustrated with this guy and was close to just killing him to end his oncoming headache.

"*cough-cough* You foxes think you can break me. Well I have news for you, nothing will get me to crack so you and your father can shove it up your what the hell is that thing?" Said bounty saw what looked like a very angry woman come from behind Kyubi and let's just say that she meant business.

"And hello to you too. It seems that your memory is still intact or else you wouldn't remember who I was." Kyubi then decided to introduce said angry woman to their captured victim.

"Well it would appear that even you can be surprised. I didn't know that you have met my guest, but allow me to introduce Miss Anko Romijn. Or you might know her as 'the Hebi Hunter'. As it turns out she has a score to settle with the current leader of the Hebi clan and as it turns out you just happened to be on her list of people that she wants to get rid of. Now do you want to talk now or will my lovely lady guest have to get the answers out of you herself?" Said bounty hunter was about to reply when his other worse nightmare stepped into the room.

"Or you could just let me deal with him Gramps seeing how it is that he went after my future wife." Said bounty hunter began to shake after hearing that and soon found himself face to face with the one of two of the demons he did not want to run into ever in his entire life, Naruto Uzumaki.

"I was wondering when you would show up son. So how's my future daughter-in-law doing, sound asleep I take it." Minato saw his son walk up to him and smiled as he saw his next victim shake and cringe with fear.

"Now I'm only going to ask you this once because afterwards you are going to be screaming in pain that is ten times worse than what my father and grandfather planned on doing to you. Now tell me why Hiashi wanted you to kill my intended and I'd answer if I were you." Naruto saw said bounty hunter gulp before he began to answer him. Said bounty hunter may have been foolish enough to sneak in and make an attempt to kill in the home of demon royalty but he wasn't that stupid to lie to the king of torture himself. So he did what any person would do when faced with a life or death situation; he sang like a canary.

About three hours later after Naruto then proceeded to pound the heck out of this guy, Minato and his father returned upstairs followed by Naruto who then went to take another shower to get the stench of blood off his body and clothes.

"I see that you let our son take care of our uninvited guest, my love. So what did you find out and what is that mad man Hiashi planning this time." Minato and Kyubi saw Kushina standing in the den looking through the books that were on the shelf.

"Well my red haired goddess it would seem that Hiashi along with Orochimaru had this plan in the wood works for years but never had a reason to go through with it." Minato felt his wife try to mold her body into his and began to sway back and forth to get them both comfortable but being very mindful that her father-in-law was in the room.

"You mean until now when they both found out that their daughter/stepdaughter are alive and well. But what I still can't understand is how Sakura's mother could marry that snake in the first place. If she was bonded to her mate then it would have been impossible for her to mate with that snake." Kyubi then began to think for a few minutes until he realized something that he didn't think of before; the Haruno clan elders.

"Actually I think the Haruno clan elders might have had something to do with that. Remember my dear Sakura's mother was human and that alone must not have sat so well with them. My guess is they found a way to remove her mates mark from her and then cast both her and Sakura out and that's when they met up with Orochimaru and knowing that snake he lied through his fangs and used her thinking he could get to the Haruno clan fortune and estate. But in the end found that he could get neither and both he and the elders were left with nothing. The elders probably figured out that their plan had backfired when they sent Sakura and her mother out seeing how it stands that Sakura got everything and there was nothing they could do about it. But Orochimaru probably didn't think too much into it seeing how it was that Sakura had that seal on her to conceal her Youkai from just about everyone and everything. Now as for Hiashi it seems that Hinata has a lot more power in her thanks to her mother and her ancestors. But you two are busy trying to get in the mood with each other so I'll leave you be but Minato my boy you must remember to talk to Naruto about what Hiashi plans and how he must not go after that man in cold blood. Naruto is too much like you were at his age; the only difference is the fact that he actually uses his head at times. Now I'll leave you two lovebirds alone to continue with what you started and Minato please try not to be too loud this time. I know that the mating ceremony is approaching but do you two think you can keep the rutting to a minimum this time son. We just finished fixing the last holes in the wall that the two of you did the last time you two went into a rutting session." Kyubi heard his son laugh before answering him.

"No promises dad, no promises." Kyubi then left to go find his mate to talk to her about something and ran into Tsunade who wanted to talk to him anyway.

"Something you want to tell me Tsunade or are you here to look for my son?" Kyubi heard said woman sigh before telling Kyubi what was on her mind.

"Actually I needed to talk to you about something that your mate wanted to talk to you about anyway. It seems that Hinata is a direct descendant of an ancient clan of priestesses that once tried to kill off the Hyuga clan. Do you remember the 'Moon Lotus' clan?" Tsunade was not surprised to see the surprised look on Kyubi's face. Back then the Moon Lotuses were the equivalent of the Order today only they dealt with keeping demons from killing the humans and kept the humans out of trouble to be precise the feudal lords.

"Hinata is their descendant; but how is that possible? The last known descendant of that clan died years ago." Kyubi saw Tsunade turn and began walking to where his mate was waiting for the both of them before she continued her explanation.

"Yes but I did some research and found that Hinata's mother was a descendant of that clan as well as her father. But the father had his power taken from him a long time ago and Hinata's mother well it skipped her and all that power went straight to Hinata. My guess is Hiashi knew about this and tried to get Hinata's power but from what I've heard it's rather difficult to take that power away from a girl in fact its down- right impossible." Tsunade then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kyubi who was confused for a moment.

"What's this, '_The Last rights of the Lotus Clan_' Tsunade you do realize that this is the equivalent of a will. Basically this states that the fortune and treasures that this clan acquired over the years belong to Hinata and that includes anything that her mother might have left her and judging from how long this list is I take it that her mother left her everything that she had given in life and this is interesting it states that Hinata is to become the new head of the Moon Lotus clan. Talk about irony; a clan that almost wipes out the Hyuga clan has a clan head that comes from the Hyuga clan." Kyubi had to laugh at the sheer irony of it all and heard Tsunade laugh as well.

"Yes it would seem that fate is shining down on both of my students. Now the question is are they ready to take on life as half demons? True in this day and age half demons are more common and accepted but there are still those that won't hesitate to kill half-demons for what they are. If you remember correctly my friend about the massacre that happened in Konohamaru's school by that mad man four years ago and almost killed three badger half demons." Tsunade heard Kyubi sigh before he continued down the hallway as he remembered the result of what happened that day.

"I know Tsunade and that reason alone is why my friend is still is Eurasia right now trying to find the rest of that mad man's followers before they cause any more trouble. But I believe that he will be home any day now and quite surprised with Sasuke." Tsunade then stopped for a moment and thought about where the former head of the Uchiha clan at all this time.

"I was wondering where he was and why I haven't seen his wolf hide around here in the past few weeks. So when are you going to tell him that his chance to put that snake's head on the mantle in his personal study or am I going to have to tell him?" Tsunade saw Kyubi smile at her before she saw him head to his personal office to call his friend.

"No Tsunade my dear I think I'll call him. After all I did promise him that I would keep in touch with him and let him know what is going on." Kyubi then left an understanding Tsunade to go back and finish talking with Jiraiya. (An. You all thought I forgot about the old lech huh, well I haven't he's still alive and kicking he's just been out cold for the past few hours in the story. And speaking of the story let's get back to it.)

As Naruto was coming out of the shower since he had to get all that blood off of him when he noticed that his intended was wide awake once again and sitting up in bed.

"I see you're awake again, how do you feel Hinata?" Naruto sat on the side of the bed and saw Hinata's eyes were now a pale lavender moon hue and were very alluring to him.

"I feel fine, my head hurts a little and my eyes hurt slightly but all and all I'm fine. What has been going on while I've been asleep Naruto-kun." Hinata felt Naruto kiss the top of her head as he went to light another candle to help Hinata see.

"Well aside from the fact that your father tried to kill you by having a bounty hunter try and break in and your seal being broken, that weird symbol on your forehead has yet to leave but other than that nothing out of the ordinary." Naruto than laid down on the bed next to Hinata and was about to pull her down on him when he noticed that Hinata had quickly hopped out of bed and looked as though she saw a ghost.

"Hinata wha-,"

"My father sent a bounty hunter to kill me?" It was then that Naruto knew what was bothering Hinata and why she looked like a dear caught in a headlight.

"Hinata I probably should have waited to tell you that but you have nothing to fear; Said bounty hunter has been dealt with and he told my father, grandfather and myself everything. You have nothing to fear from him as long as I'm here to protect you." Naruto then hugged Hinata and pulled her back down to the bed.

"I know you'll protect me but that alone won't stop my father. He'll destroy you and your family and he won't stop there. He's despised the Order of the Fang for years more so than he did my mother and myself. I fear that he'll do something unthinkable and hurt you far worse than he's ever hurt me Naruto." Hinata tried to bury herself in Naruto's arms as much as she can as she tried to fight off the fear of her power hungry father.

Hinata then felt something wet touch her neck and slowly made it's way to her shoulder which by some miracle had become bare all of a sudden.

"Hinata you must believe me when I tell you that no one will hurt you ever again. And your father is a dead man and not just for defying the Order but for thinking that he can cause you to fear for your life."

Hinata then saw the one emotion that she has seen numerous times in Naruto's eyes; it was love but it was much more intense than it was the last time she looked into his eyes.

"Naruto-kun I do believe you and I always will it's just had for me to shake this fear that I've had for most of my life. But I know that this fear is nothing that I can't conquer." Hinata then felt Naruto move her so she was on the bottom of him and he was in the top position on the bed.

"And speaking of conquering my dear I think it's time we conquered your new demon senses starting with your sight. Neji wanted to talk to you about that any way but right now you and your body are mine for the next hour or so." It was then that Naruto began to shower Hinata with kisses and let his hands wander like he did before only this time he didn't have to worry about Kiba interrupting him and threatening to castrate him for touching his little sister.

Naruto devoured Hinata's lips as his hands took their place on her very impressive chest and began to massage them like he did before only this time he added more pressure. Hinata didn't know what to do; one moment they were talking and the next thing she knew she was making out with her future husband and having the time of her life. Hinata had never felt like this before and now that her demon side was released her senses were on fire.

Naruto touched and kissed her in a way that left her body tingling for more. Hinata felt like her mind had turned to mush, in a good way and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Naruto rub her thighs and slowly made his way to her womanhood and found that it was quite wet.

"You get aroused so easily Hinata-chan and we haven't even mated yet. But that will be saved or that night for now you are going to feel nothing but sweet pleasure from me." Naruto then began to rub her womanhood a little harder which earned him a pleasurable moan from his woman.

But before things could progress any further Naruto began to smell a familiar scent that belonged to his cousin Konohamaru and his scent was filled fear.

Naruto then stopped his ministration and slowly began to rise from the bed but not before kissing Hinata quickly on the lips before he let her know what was wrong.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll be right back just as soon as I find out what's eating my little cousin for a moment and then we can pick up where we left off." Naruto then made his way to the door and once he opened it he saw his cousin shaking with fear and lots of it too.

"Konohamaru what the heck happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Naruto saw Konohamaru then turn pale before he told his elder cousin what was the matter.

"Gramps told me to find you and Sasuke cause of something that's being broadcast on the TV and Nana goes into saying how she remembered how small I was when I was a baby and then she went to go get the copy of the video that my dad made when I was being born and now I have to sit through my health class all over again. We just got through going over the whole birthing process now I have to sit through that again!" Naruto then understood his cousin's anguish and felt his pain. He too had to sit through his own birthing video and he still has nightmares about that. Heck he never knew that his mother could say so many swear words in her whole life.

"Hey don't worry about kid now why don't you go chase down Sasuke for me while I put some more clothes on. When you find Sasuke just tell him to come and get me cause I'll be getting Neji who might want to hear this," As Naruto saw his cousin leave he then went to the closet but stopped and turned to the very hot and happy looking girl on the bed and couldn't help but just finish what he started by finger fucking his intended.

"Before I leave to go attend this little meeting that my grandfather wants me to go to, I plan on leaving you shivering in pleasure my dear." Naruto then devoured Hinata's lips in a heated passion and went back to rubbing her womanhood in hopes of making her wetter than she was before they were interrupted.

Naruto enjoyed the sound that Hinata was making and enjoyed how wet she was getting. As Naruto rubbed Hinata he couldn't help but slip his fingers closer to her slick hole he felt Hinata buck closer to his hand and began to moan louder.

"N-N-Naruto-kun I can't take much more of this please…," Hinata was a gooey mess as Naruto continued his torture on her womanhood.

"Don't worry Hinata I promise to you that you'll enjoy this." Naruto then slipped his finger into her dripping hole and began to pump into her and was rewarded with silent scream from Hinata.

Naruto continued his torture until he felt Hinata's walls began to quiver then he speed up and add a little more force.

Hinata for her part could shake the wonderful feeling that was brewing down below that soon began to build to the point that she thought that she would explode if Naruto didn't do something and fast.

"N-N-Naruto-kun I'm…I'm…I'm…" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence when she felt the dame that was building in the pit of her stomach burst and Hinata saw stars before she collapse on the bed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mmmm…you taste delicious Hinata. I can't wait until I can completely taste you but for now just rest and I'll return to you." Naruto then kissed Hinata's sweat soaked forehead and left the room all the while licking his fingers that were coated with her sweet nectar.

'_I better find Neji before I forget_' Naruto then went to retrieve Neji who was in the middle of something himself, like his girlfriend/soon to be mate for life.

'_And here I thought I was the only one feeling the effects of the Mating Moon. I guess he couldn't wait a few more days but something tells me that Neji's holding back a bit._' As Naruto got closer to Neji and TenTen's room he could hear the sound of TenTen moaning get louder and louder until he heard…

"NEJI!" Naruto had to hold back a laugh at the thought of his hawk friend rutting and making so much noise when he himself will be doing the same thing with Hinata soon.

Naruto waited a few minutes before he knocked on the door to let Neji know it was him and what was going on.

"Naruto I already know you're there so just wait a few minutes." And true to his word Neji emerged from his room with a smug look on his face.

"So any reason you're out here Naruto?" Neji didn't miss the serious look that appeared on his fox friends face.

"Yeah gramps wants us down in the den to have a special meeting. Looks like things are going to heat up a little around here." Naruto then lead Neji to the den while wondering where the heck Sasuke was.

And speaking of our wolf friend he and his intended are in for a surprise that neither one of them suspected. And Sakura will learn more about her past and maybe unlock the secret of the 'Red Wolf' that has everyone puzzled.

*To be continued*

*_Well here's the long awaited chapter in one of my first fanfics folks. Sorry it took so long to update this one but I had a bad case of writers block with this one and I needed time to think on this one. But fear not the next chapter is coming and I promise you won't be disappointed. So until next time…Ja Ne!*_


End file.
